Don't Leave Me!
by Mirene the Mermaid
Summary: Ikuto is a popular boy who has only loved one girl in his life, and that was in Kindergarten. A new transfer student comes around the corner, and she's the typical ugly, uptight geek. The problem with that is that the girl he used to love is her, and now she's going to be living with him. He hates this, but what's this weird feeling he gets when he sees her with other guys? AMUTO!
1. First Love

Mirene: Hello guys! I'm back from my cruise! :D But I'm still in Seattle, so the only wifi I have is when I reach a McDonalds... like right now!

Amu: Ugh. Why didn't your ship sink like the Titanic?

Ikuto: Because she doesn't have anyone to be her Jack.

Mirene: Hey... ): I'm getting there. I met cute guys on board :3

Ikuto: And we should care because?

Mirene: Because I don't own SC!

Amu: And that is related how?

Mirene: *shrugs* Enjoy this! I figure this to be maybe a fiveshot at least... maybe a short story... Not my most original story but it seemed like such a fun idea while I was getting seasick! :D

Ikuto: VOTE ON THE ONESHOT POLL.

Full Summary: Ikuto is a popular boy who has only ever loved one girl in his life, and that was back in Kindergarten. A new transfer student comes around the corner, and she's the typical ugly, uptight geek. The problem with that is that the girl who used to love is that girl, and she's going to be living with him? But what's this weird feeling he gets when he sees her with other guys? And what about that girl who looks JUST like his first love from before he's been seeing around? Nothing is making sense anymore! AMUTO!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey Ikuto!" Kukai yelled loudly as he sat down on his seat with relative ease. His brown golden hair was ruffled up and following him was the class president, Kairi. Ikuto nodded at Kukai before returning his gaze back outside the window, staring at the clouds. The girls swooned over the turn of his magnificent head.

"He's so cute!"

"Ugh, I love his hair when he swishes it to the side."

"Why is he so handsome? Ahhh..."

"Too bad he's a senior and graduates next year..."

The other boys, however, had a similar thought.

"He's so cool! I have to befriend him."

"He is so awesome."

"He has got to teach me how to get girls."

"He's a senior! COOL!"

Yes, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was the typical Mary Sue. He had great looks, amazing athletic skills, abnormally high grades, and best of all, he was single. But one thing separated him from the Mary Sue category, and that was his determination to get away from girls. Yes, he despised his fan club with all of his heart. As a matter of fact, he has only fallen in love once... and that was in Kindergarten! That girl was far, far away now.

"Ikuto? Hello? Earth to the Ikuto?" Kukai called again, swatting his hand back and forth in front of Ikuto's unfazed face. Ikuto remained silent and simply stood up and left the classroom.

"Okay Ikuto, I'll just mark you present anyways!" The teacher called as Ikuto slammed the door shut. A muffled "thank you" was heard from behind the metal and the teacher shook off her blush as quickly as possible before returning to the rest of the class. Yes, I told you he was a Mary Sue.

Alright, enough of the Mary Sue thing.

Ikuto strolled up the stairs towards the roof; he always loved the roof. It was his special, private area where he felt free from everything, where the sky was the limit and the ground meant... well, instant death. But anyways.

"Ugh... I hate girls," Ikuto murmured as he took a seat on the floor, leaning his back against the cement wall. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, only to hear the door slam open a second afterwards. He groaned.

"IKUTO! You're so mean! I was just trying to converse with you and you go and just leave me!" Kukai shouted loudly as fake tears pretended to drip down his face. He slumped down next to Ikuto as the wind blew the door closed.

"Kukai... what do you want? I'm just tired today, okay?"

"You're always tired."

"Well, you try living with a dad that's never home, a mom that's too expecting, a sister with a terrible brother complex, and a heavy load of responsibilities to take up Easter Violins Incorporated."

Kukai shrugged. "You try living with five brothers that can beat you up at any time when they want, where they want, and however they want. And a mom that applauds after the beating like its a show and takes them out to ice cream."

Ikuto stared at Kukai. "Does that really happen?"

"Okay, okay, I was exaggerating, buuuut... Well, let's just say everyone has their bad days." Ikuto simply nodded and sighed as Kukai ended up joining the lonely, rich popular.

"Hey Ikuto... why don't you like girls? Hell, have you ever even liked one?" Kukai wondered aloud. Ikuto shifted further away from the idiot boy he knew as his best friend. Kukai shuffled closer.

"Or... could it be... that..." Ikuto attempted to block out all sounds.

"You're gay?"

If Ikuto could jump off the roof at that moment from the stupidity surrounding him, he would have.

"No," he managed to spit out without dying from all of the sarcastic insults he could have said flooding his mind. "I am... not gay."

"... Then why did you hesitate?" Ikuto held up a fist. "Okay, I was kidding! Relax, geez! Okay, then, tell me, how many girls have you ever loved in your entire life, excluding your dearest family." Ikuto shuddered at "dearest". "Or at least tell me you have ever loved a girl."

"Fine..." Ikuto said, allowing himself to reminisce about the past.

_"Alright class, here is your new student! Her name is Hinamori Amu!" The teacher said, letting in a girl with bright pink hair that was even brighter than Utau's blonde pigtails. She shuffled inside softly and smiled at the class. Everyone smiled back and greeted her, including me. Unfortunately, I wasn't exactly the popular boy back in Kindergarten. "Now class, you guys can have your playtime while I make your snacks, okay?"  
_

_"Okay!" the class yelled in unison as the teacher smiled and headed to the kitchen, which was connected to the classroom, but quite a bit far away from where I was sitting... which was a bad thing.  
_

_"Hi Amu!" Tsubasa said, a boy who I hated as much as he hated me. "My name is Tsubasa!" Amu smiled and greeted my rival as a few other boys came to surround me in the back of the class. _

_"Hey, Tsukiyomi, what a baby!" A boy named Kei teased me. I tried to ignore him as I skimmed the picture book I held in my hands. "Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking, baby!" He pushed the book out of my hands and growled. I was a bit intimidated, so I stood up and moved to another table. They continued to follow and harass me._

_"Hey! Don't walk away from me, baby!" Kei yelled as he pushed me out of my seat and I landed on the floor harshly, my knees getting scraped. They started to bleed with little beads of blood escaping the scratches. I felt myself beginning the first stage of crying, but before I could register the tears, something remarkable happened.  
_

_"Hey! What are you doing to him!" All the boys backed away in astonishment as the new transfer girl stood up to them with a very angry face. "You guys are so mean! He didn't even do anything! And you made him bleed!" All the boys blushed with embarrassment, with Tsubasa joining the crew.  
_

_Tsubasa was the first to speak up, swallowing all of his shame and spitting out his confidence. "Being mean is COOL, new kid. So instead of hanging out with the baby, you should be my girl." All the other kids nodded in agreement, their ego bursting through the seams. I spit on my knee. Amu shook her head at the boys and to my surprise, slapped Tsubasa.  
_

_"You're a bad kid! A very, very bad kid! Papa says I shouldn't play with bad kids," she retorted before walking over to me and gave me her hand. "Here, I will help you up, okay?" I took her hand and got up with her help. All the boys just stared in amaze as Tsubasa held his red cheek while staring at her. But, instead of focusing on him, i could only focus on the kind girl helping me.  
_

_Her hand was smooth and soft. Amu kept hold of my hand though and led me all the way to the area closest to where the teacher was making our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. We sat down at a table and she took off her backpack, shuffling through it until she pulled out a small, white box.  
_

_"Here, uhm... what's your name?" she asked, holding out a blue band aid with cats on it.  
_

_"Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." I mumbled. she smiled and patted the band aid onto my injuries. "There you go, Ikuto! Papa says always to be careful and keep a first aid kit in your backpack!" She held up her backpack for me to see. "See, Mama just bought me this backpack! It's the shape of an egg and it has pretty patterns around it! Mama says it's a special backpack and I should keep it with me forever wherever I go!" I smiled at the bright girl.  
_

_"Kids, it's snack time!" the teacher said and Amu brightened up before leaping into the growing line to grab a sandwich. I, however, was stuck with a bad knee and sighed. I could survive a day without snacks, right? Oh, and Amu left me too...  
_

_To my astonishment, she came back. With TWO sandwiches in each hand. She smiled and ran towards me. Then she ran right past me. I knew it was too good to be true... until I felt something poking my back. I turned around and there was her in all her glory, sitting behind me. I looked to the right where she sat before and found a girl taking her spot.  
_

_"Here, Ikuto, I got you a sandwich!" she said, handing me one. I smiled and thanked her as I took the sandwich gratefully. She was so kind, and sweet, and strong... The day went by quickly as I played with my new, and only, best friend._

"So... she's the love of your life? The one and only, Hinamori Amu?" Kukai asked. "Never heard of her." Ikuto rolled his eyes and sighed, staring up at the clouds again.

"I wasn't finished..." he mumbled. "It was that last week..."

_"Hey, Amu." Tsubasa said, walking up to the girl, who was eating cookies. "Can I have a cookie?"_

_Amu smiled. "Sure!" And handed him a cookie. I was in line to get milk for the two of us when I looked over to them. He sat down in MY seat and began talking with Amu, who obviously did not remember the incident on the first day she came here. I growled but let it go since I was almost at the milk box and didn't want to lose my spot in line and go all the way to the back again. Fortunately, she was close by and I could hear every word of their conversation.  
_

_"Amu. I like you! Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly. Amu smiled. "I will be your girlfriend!" Tsubasa brightened up at the sound and I could only look in despair as he took her away to the playground. I reached the milk box and took two milks, set one by where Amu sat before, and headed to the corner from that first day. How could she just leave me like that? I felt betrayed.  
_

_"Hey baby," Kei said, walking towards me again. "I see your bodyguard has left with Tsubasa. He was always better than a baby like you," he laughed, spitting milk everywhere. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
_

_"Go away, Kei," I mumbled as I drank my milk. He slapped the carton from my hand. 'Oh boy, this routine again...' I thought as i stood up and glared at Kei. It was high time I stopped depending on a girl anyways.  
_

_"I SAID GO AWAY!" I yelled and pushed Kei away from me and he stumbled over a chair and tripped. He fell down harshly and this time, he was the one with injuries. He began crying loudly, complaining that his bottom hurt badly. Amu quickly ran over and helped him up just the way she helped me. She led him away and gave him a bright pink band aid with hearts on it, saying it was the last one she had, then walked over to me.  
_

_"Ikuto, why are you being bad? You know I can't play with bad people..." she said sadly. I looked down.  
_

_"I... I..." I started, then said something very regrettable. "Just go play with your boyfriend!" I yelled at her. She looked at me with a confused face.  
_

_"Huh? But... you are my boyfriend." I looked at her funny.  
_

_"Wha?"  
_

_"You're my boyfriend, stupid!"  
_

_"But what about Tsubasa?"  
_

_"I'm just his girlfriend. But he's not my boyfriend. Besides, he has plenty of girlfriends to go around. Actually, I don't want to be his girlfriend anymore, he's boring compared to you!" she said earnestly while looking at my spilled milk carton. "I'm thirsty..."  
_

_I smiled. Good thing I got that milk for her anyways.  
_

_"You know, bad people would never get milk for their girlfriends..." I started as I led her to her original seat with the perfectly untouched carton on the table._

"That must have been a great day for you, huh." Kukai said as he stretched out on the pavement. "So, what happened when she left, or whatever happened to make her leave?"

Ikuto sighed. "That day was the worst day of my childhood."

_"Ikuto," Amu mumbled at the breakfast table. I had found out that Amu lived very close by to my house and ever since that day I found out, we have been coming to each others' houses like we owned them. Amu usually joins me and my younger sister for breakfast and we walk to school together in the morning._

_"Yeah?"  
_

_"Ikuto... I'm moving far away today." I stared at her and then laughed off the uneasy feelings growing inside me.  
_

_"That's funny, Amu. I didn't really take you as the funny kind." All she did was look at me sadly.  
_

_"I wanted to eat with you one last time before I left... I won't go to school today... nor ever again. I'm leaving to Kyoto..." she whispered softly before sniffling a bit. Now I could see she was not joking at all. In fact, I knew it from the first word she spoke, I just didn't want to admit it. "I'm sorry Ikuto, Utau..."  
_

_Utau jumped up and hugged the sniffling pinkette. "We'll miss you, Amu! Never forget us okay!" They hugged and began to cry. I, however, decided to stay strong. Actually, this all felt like a joke on my life. I was angry.  
_

_"Fine, move away! I'm perfectly fine without you." I said, continuing my meal without another glance in her direction. She sniffled and laughed.  
_

_"Okay, then Ikuto will be okay when I leave. That's good... Okay, I have to go now. Goodbye!" she yelled before saying goodbye to my parents as well. I almost broke down immediately after she left through the front door, closing slowly in her wake.  
_

_"Ikuto... are you okay?"  
_

_I took a deep breath.  
_

_"Yeah, Utau... I'm okay."  
_

_I continued my life then. Kids stopped bullying me, and girls began to like me. Kindergarten flew by quickly, as did grade school and middle school. I never did forget her though, the one who changed all of Kindergarten for me..._

"So... wow. That's crazy how you still remember so... vividly."

"I suppose..." Ikuto murmured softly before getting up. "Come on, the bell just rang for lunch." Kukai laughed and grinned as he got up as well, stretching his arms and legs wide open in the sunlight. Ikuto smiled.

"Yeah, that story made me pretty hungry..." Kukai muttered as he opened the door. "After you, Sir Broken Hearted."

Ikuto walked in without another word.

* * *

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" The teacher called, taking attendance the next morning.

"..."

"I assume he is present," she murmured, checking him off the list. "Anyways, class, here is your new student! She came here from Kyoto, Japan to join us here in Tokyo once again since she moved from here when she was quite young, I presume. Please welcome Hinamori Amu to the classroom!"

In walked a girl with her skirt below her knees, her shirt neatly tucked in, and thick rimmed glasses. Her blazer was straight and she held her head high with a straight back. The only thing that made her stand out was her glossy, smooth pink hair. "Hello. My name is Hinamori Amu and well, please take care of me," she said, bowing.

Ikuto didn't even bat an eye. In fact, he didn't even recognize her name or where she came from. He gave her one glance and that's all he would ever give her.

Amu didn't even see the pretty boy in the back with all the girls fawning over him. In fact, she hated boys like him the most. Snobby boys who think they can get all the girls they want and not even care about it- yes, those were the hateful types. Sure, Amu was a pretty girl at heart, but the way those boys treated girls just made her throw away her beauty and convert to abstinence with the way boys avoided her new style.

"You may sit next to..." the teacher said, pondering the room. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto in the back corner."

Though Ikuto may not have recognized her name, Amu most definitely recognized his. She remembered the way he sat in the back corner in Kindergarten as well. She remembered and wondered whether he would remember her as well. After all, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, right? It was wrong of her to think that he was a snobby, outrageous-

As she got to her seat, she didn't even get to complete her thought when out came his voice.

"DON'T. EVEN. THINK ABOUT IT. Teacher..." he said without once removing his eyes from the outside view of the window. Amu gritted her teeth.

-completely ignorant boy. Now to revise that thought.

Oh, he's a snobby outrageous, completely ignorant boy alright. The teacher, however, did not seem to agree. "Amu, I guess you can sit next to the boy over there then by the corner on the other side. Tadase, please raise your hand so she knows where her seat is."

A blonde boy in the back raised his hand, causing girls, though not as much as window boy over there, to swoon as well. Amu almost spit out of rage. What was with this damned class? She felt like she wouldn't be able to survive this day, let alone the rest of her high school years to come.

"Amu, please, sit here," he said politely. Amu smiled and took a seat with utmost grace, impressing even Tadase. "You have a nice posture."

Amu thought he was quite kind to a girl who looks the way she is. There's a possible chance he may get to see the real her. Very slight though. "Thank you, Tadase." He nodded and the class started.

* * *

After school ended, Ikuto and Kukai left to a close by cafe called Tsuki Coffee. "Hey, Ikuto, what do you think of the new girl? That uh, Hinamori Amu. She's a weird nut isn't she? I mean, who still wears their clothes like that in this century?" he guffawed. Ikuto shrugged.

"Who cares?"

"Hey, and you know what? Something about her is familiar. Like... I swear I've heard that name before..." Kukai pondered, looking upward into the sky as if the answer would just rain down on him.

"Well, I've never seen a girl like that before."

"She made a good impression?"

"Considering the way I shooed her away today?"

"Haha, I was dying from my seat, you know that?"

"Yeah..." Ikuto said, opening the door and entering the cafe. And what do you know? There stood the girl of his dreams...

Actually, more like nightmare.

As for Amu, this WAS a nightmare. "W-Welcome," she greeted through gritted teeth. 'Oh, it's the snob who doesn't remember me and the kid who kept laughing at me this morning, how wonderful for a first day at my damn job,' she thought angrily. The two stiffened before acknowledging her with a nod.

Amu led them to their seats and gave them their menus. "I'll be right back," she murmured. 'Well I'll be damned. Thank goodness I didn't change into my usual look otherwise I would have been found out on my first day! That can't be happening... phew. I should just leave early in case other people from school will be dropping by. Taking this job was a mistake...' she thought and after asking permission from her boss to leave early with some imaginable excuse, she left through the back door in her original clothes.

"Dude... was that Hinamori? Ick... her and her thick glasses in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a waist apron? Not to mention her hair was tied up in a ponytail... why the heck is she dressed as a man waiter anyways?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Let's just get your coffee and leave." To their relief, a different waiter, one with blonde bunches and a beautiful body wearing a maid-like uniform, took their order and got them their coffee, though she was often irritated with the way Kukai kept flirting with her.

Kukai kicked at the floor sadly as they left the cafe. "She wouldn't even let me get her name." Ikuto ignored him and picked up his raging, ringing phone which was silent but viciously vibrating.

"Ikuto, you have to be home immediately! We have a big surprise for you," Souko cheered happily. "Did you do well in school today?"

"Yes, mother," he replied. He could hear giggling in the background from his sister and the approving chuckles of his father. How rare, most of the family is at home, actually conversing with each other. 'I can't possibly miss this rare event,' Ikuto thought sarcastically.

"Well, be home quickly, okay? Where are you?"

"Tsuki Coffee Cafe, mother."

"Well, a limo will be coming to pick you up soon, okay? Goodbye honey!"

"Yes, mother." He hung up.

"So, what's up?" Kukai asked, sipping his iced coffee with little yellow jellos in it that reminded him of his new lover's hair color. "All your 'yes mother' told me was, well, yes mother."

"I have to go home now," he said, tucking his phone into his pocket before waving goodbye to his friend.

"See you tomorrow, Tsukiyomi!" Kukai waved happily before turning around to bump into a purple haired boy. They began happily conversing and both went inside the cafe. Ikuto sighed and the limo soon came to pick him up.

"Good afternoon, young sir," the driver greeted. Ikuto settled into his seat and closed the door silently. The car drove on until he reached the large mansion he is forced to call his home, though he had never felt it was since, well, Kindergarten really.

He got out and the limo disappeared within seconds from his sight. Pulling his house key, he unlocked the front door and stepped inside, bracing himself for his surprise. You should always expect the unexpected.

But still, he was astonished from what stood before him.

"Honey, remember her? This is her, your best friend form Kindergarten, she recently moved back and we decided to let her stay with us instead of alone in an apartment... we have plenty of rooms, and she is wonderful company."

"Oh, you flatter me, Mrs. Tsukiyomi," she said, picking up her bags and suitcase. "I'm sure I may be a bit annoying, but I'll try my best to help out all I can."

"Oh nonsense, sweetheart. We have all the maids for the help we need, all you need to do is relax and reunite with your best friend again," Souko cooed sweetly. "Ikuto, help Amu take her bags to her room. Utau's already met her and loves her!" The nerdy, awkwardly dressed girl smiled.

Ikuto closed his gaping mouth and fixed himself. "Of course, mother." He walked over and grabbed her large suitcase with only one of his hands. Amu was slightly impressed by his strength, but her hatred for him overcame that quality.

"Let's go... Amu," he managed to say normally as he walked up the stairs first. Amu quickly followed after showing her gratitude to the old Tsukiyomi's again, running up the stairs to catch up with the man she used to love and was looking so forward to seeing...

Ikuto left the suitcase at the front of her room and sped off towards his own. Amu sighed once she caught sight of her luggage but not the man who was carrying it. She went up to the door, which written on a sticky note said, 'Amu's Room. Enjoy your stay!"

She opened the door, dragged all her things inside, and plopped onto the bed, not even caring about the large size of her room, or the decorative technology surrounding her, nor how soft and comfortable the bed felt. She just felt tired and disappointed.

"This is going to be a looong year," she said to herself as she stared up into the ceiling.

* * *

Mirene: Whaa! I think this came out quite good for a first chapter. It's so long! I think this will be my average amount of words for each chapter...

Amu: I hope this story won't be boring.

Mirene: Hey, I just wanted to write this since I had nothing really better to do while at sea, on my bed, sick to the point of being green, and feeling the most boredom I have ever known.

Ikuto: ... Make Amu hot.

Mirene: Hey, hey, it's coming! :D

Amu: Review... I guess.

Mirene: Oh, please do! I feel like I want to just continuously update this story until it's finished, but to do that, I need some encouragement and reviews, you know? :3 I expect to be back home by Wednesday or later, so until then my dears, this is the only story/update you'll see from me! Adieu~


	2. Pretty Girl

Mirene: Hello guys! I lied. I have WiFi at my hotel so whoot for updates on my cousin's laptop! One more day and I'll be back home though! For now I am typing up this chapter in my hotel room listening to my cousin snore. Whoo hoo for insomnia.

Ikuto: The souvenir... in your hand... it disturbs me.

Mirene: Oh yeah! I have a kitty bell charm (WITH A BLUE, ADORABLE CHIBI CAT HOLDING IT) that I bought in Seattle... :3 But it was 5 bucks man! Rip off but too cute not to buy! I should have bought one for all you lovely reviewers :3

Amu: I don't want one.

Ikuto: Because she has the real version~

Amu: -_-

Mirene: Haha, she doesn't deny it.

Amu: Mirene denies ownership of SC! though.

Mirene: ;~; Sadly so... Anyways... enjoy the chapter!

Full Summary: Ikuto is a popular boy who has only ever loved one girl in his life, and that was back in Kindergarten. A new transfer student comes around the corner, and she's the typical ugly, uptight geek. The problem with that is that the girl who used to love is that girl, and she's going to be living with him? But what's this weird feeling he gets when he sees her with other guys? And what about that girl who looks JUST like his first love from before he's been seeing around? Nothing is making sense anymore! AMUTO!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Haha, THAT'S Hinamori Amu? This is so funny!" Saaya bellowed as she walked up to the quiet rosette next to Tadase, beckoning for her crew of admirers to come forth with her. "Hinamori Amu, so we meet again."

Amu looked up once at Saaya. She found her textbook to more interesting than her. Saaya stuck her hand out and pulled Amu's face up to hers, sneering in the young teenager's face harshly. "It's funny how the tables have turned, isn't it, Amu?" Saaya cackled loudly before pulling a boy over that Amu found familiar. "Remember Tsubasa?"

Amu thought this was all a waste of time. So what if she remembered them? It was nothing involved in her new plan. Especially since Tsubasa was one of those types of guys who ignited Amu's hatred for them. She looked at them through her cloudy glasses, which were fogged and it was getting annoying; but she couldn't risk taking them off in fear of people seeing her natural face- Her plan would be ruined.

"A-Amu? Is that you?" Tsubasa asked in astonishment. "Y-You've... you've really changed..."

'No shit, sherlock,' Amu thought, but only smiled sweetly on the surface. "Yes, I guess I have."

"She was more stylish in her Kindergarten days!" Saaya cackled as she locked hands with Tsubasa, who seemed more embarrassed with Saaya than joyous. Amu felt bad for the poor kid. He really changed too.

'Just like Ikuto,' Amu thought silently, then shook the thought away. She didn't need to waste more brain cells on him. Instead, she focused on the situation in front of her, which was getting annoying.

"Please leave, I'm trying to study," Amu said, returning her attention to the book. Saaya huffed and pushed the book aside, making it fall onto the floor with a loud clatter. "Tch," Amu stood up and picked up her book before giving Saaya a cold glare while her glasses were slightly down, so the gold in her eyes really shone and startled Saaya.

"Y-You... You..."

"I what, Yamabuki?"

Saaya bit her bottom lip. 'You haven't changed at all, Amu. You're even going as far as calling me by my last name, like in Kindergarten, when I was the hated girl by the boys in class and you were the most liked... and now that the tables have turned, you're perfectly fine with it? You are truly a formidable opponent, Amu, but I will remain victorious,'the redhead thought passionately.

"You really are Amu. But I am the winner, was the winner, will be the winner, at all costs." She turned her head around and walked off with the rest of the girls, complimenting her on her bravery and leadership... whatever she did. Tsubasa, however, stayed.

"Tsubasa," Saaya called.

"In a minute, Saaya," he replied before shifting his gaze onto Amu. "Amu... you... what the hell is this?"

Amu shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 'Don't do this to me, Tsubasa...' Amu looked up carefully to not let her spectacles slip away from her facade. "Whatever do you mean, Tsubasa?"

"You know what I mean. You dressed even better than this in Kindergarten. KINDERGARTEN. Who cares how you're dressed in Kindergarten, but you were the stylish girl there. And now this? What kind of a joke is this?" he babbled. Amu rolled her eyes and hesitantly looked over to Tadase.

He was looking. And hearing. He smiled at Amu. "So, Hinamori, what joke are you playing at, as Tsubasa has indicated?" Tadase asked sweetly. Amu felt a bit flustered in the blonde's presence.

"N-nothing! H-he's weird," Amu managed to say before getting back to her book. "I-I have to study!" She gave a glare at Tsubasa. "What are you still standing there for? Leave," she commanded.

Tsubasa smiled. 'Now there's the Amu I knew,' he thought as he pulled out a sticky note and wrote his number on it. "Here. Dress normally and come talk to me after school ends," he said. "My treat," he winked at Amu before he left. Amu made a confused face.

"I... found my ideal guy so quickly," she thought. "He... he went up to me first. Without caring how I was dressed... Or my reputation here... but I'll have to put it to the test later," she thought as she tucked the note in her pocket while getting back to her book.

Tadase watched everything with an amused look. "Hey, Hinamori," he said. Amu suddenly popped up, pulled out a very old version of an MP3 player, and began listening to classical music. Tadase laughed.

"W-What?" Amu asked, a bit red. Tadase wiped a tear from his eye.

"Nothing. You are just quite amusing," he said before apologizing and leaving the classroom, as well as leaving Amu confused... for a second. Amu tried to shake the blush off her face. 'My goodness, have I really found two of my ideal guys already? On the second day? Thank God I chose to come back here," she thought happily as she put her book away and began napping on her desk.

Ikuto noticed the entire situation from his seat, and for once, he did not spend all of study hall staring out the window. Instead, he was looking at his old Kindergarten classmates talking with Amu, his former love. He couldn't help but chuckle when Amu gave Saaya a glare that even Ikuto could feel the coldness from where he was sitting.

But what really irritated him the most was that Tsubasa and Tadase. Those T-men. He felt a bit annoyed when even after Saaya left, he stayed to talk to Amu and even gave her a note... which he noted that she happily tucked into her pocket with a slight blush. Wait, it's not like he's jealous or something! Amu is ugly, duh. Just because she was his first love and only love doesn't mean anything! He just didn't like Tsubasa. Yeah.

And then Tadase. He never did like Tadase. Tadase was too open to the crowd, too nice to the fan girls, and smiled too much. Ikuto was sure that all of his smiles were made of plastic. That is, until he saw him laughing at Amu. He looked genuinely amused. Ikuto did not like this one bit, and when Amu turned red, it just made his hate for Tadase grow. Because he laughed, of course. No one gets to laugh that happily... yeah.

'Okay, I'm not making sense anymore,' he thought as he stared at the rosette putting her book away, looking around, and then taking a nap. He found that her not taking off her glasses before sleeping was weird. But he wasn't going to do it for her.

He noticed that if you didn't look at her body, and just her face, she looked a bit cute... No, what the hell was he thinking? He returned his gaze back to the window view that he has always known.

* * *

A while later, the bell rang, and everyone left the class. All but Kukai, Tsubasa, Ikuto, and Amu, who was still sleeping on her desk. Kukai began walking up to Ikuto, Tsubasa began walking up towards Amu, Amu stayed asleep, and Ikuto stood up.

"Hey, Ikuto-" Kukai began.

"Hey, Amu-" Tsubasa began.

"Wake up, Amu," Ikuto said as he patted Amu on the back from behind.

"E-eh?" she asked, her glasses falling off onto the ground. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before blinking a few times. "E-eh? I can see clearly now... EHH?" She yelled frantically and shot upwards, her head hitting Ikuto's bottom jaw and he screeched in pain. She began touching her face and was scared to find that her thick rimmed spectacles had disappeared.

"OW! FUCK!" he yelled as he fell down onto the ground, grimacing in pain as he held his jaw. Kukai rushed over to Ikuto confused, and helped him up. Tsubasa walked over to Amu, grabbed her glasses, and quickly put them on.

"Amu, are you okay?" Tsubasa asked, concerned.

"D-Did anyone see me? Did they?" she asked worriedly, pointing at the two boys standing in front of her. Tsubasa shrugged. Amu sighed in relief. "S-sorry, Ikuto," she said quickly and quietly, rubbing her head. "D-Don't startle me like that," she mumbled. "L-let's go, Tsubasa." He nodded and the two quickly left the classroom.

Kukai was the first to speak. "Why did you go and wake her up? That Tsubasa was already on the way..."

Ikuto shrugged. "I didn't see him. And it's not like we should have just left her here asleep after school has ended."

"But... I thought you didn't like her."

Ikuto pondered his statement. Yes, he did not like her, nor love her, even if she was his first love... wait a minute. "She was my first love I told you about," Ikuto said.

"... I thought you said she was cute and stylish?"

"Don't know what happened."

Kukai nodded his head slowly in concern. "Okay... so... you still like her?"

"No."

"Then why did you help her?"

"... she's living with me now."

"Ohh, I see..." Kukai said understandingly. Then his eyes popped open.

"WAIT, WHAAAAAT?"

* * *

"Let's go to Tsuki Coffee Cafe," Tsubasa offered, and Amu nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm dressed like this..." then she thought about it. "And most of my closet is like this too," she lied.

"That's fine," he said. "When I take you out on a date, we'll do some shopping, okay?" he winked and Amu blushed shyly.

"N-no, it's fine, I'll just go home," she said. Tsubasa nodded understandingly.

"Call me," he said before taking off. Amu smiled to herself. 'It's as if he's taken Ikuto's kindness from Kindergaten and Ikuto's taken his meanness.'

She was about to walk off when someone had grabbed her by the arm. "E-eh?" There stood Tadase, clad in the waiter's uniform for Tsuki Coffee Cafe. He smiled and Amu blushed. She was blushing too much today.

"Amu, today was your shift, remember?" Tadase smiled. Amu looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"O-Oh... I didn't know," she said stupidly. "I didn't know you worked there too, Tadase." He smiled as he took her inside the cafe and they stood in front of the girls' changing room.

"Well, everyone needs money," he said happily before tapping Amu on the head. "Don't forget to change into girl clothes next time, okay?" Amu blushed and nodded before heading inside the changing room. On her first day she changed into a boy's uniform by accident and she didn't notice until the boss laughed, saying it was okay for the day. She didn't see Tadase that day though... so how did he know?

Oh well.

She quickly grabbed the maid-like uniform and wore it tightly, making sure the skirt was below her knees, that it wasn't hugging her body, and that her glasses were on just right. Yup, she looked completely unattractive.

One step outside had her rammed right back into the changing room by none other than a girl named Rima. "Hinamori Amu, new worker, known to be nerdy and totally unattractive, and apparently from what I've heard, on purpose. Well, my name's Mashiro Rima, and I am your path to sexy."

Amu just gave her a completely mind blown look. Rima smirked.

"That's right, be afraaaaaid. Just kidding," the small blonde said before commanding Amu to strip. "You gave the boss big measurements on purpose, didn't you? Well, the boss was afraid of that, and for an extra sum of money by him for better business, I'm going to make you into a girl perfect as a maid." Amu gulped.

"N-no, th-this is fine Mashiro..." she murmured as she adjusted her glasses. Rima shook her head and gave her a cold, hard glare.

"STRIP."

Amu attempted to make a run for it, but as soon as she opened the door, there stood Tadase. "Sorry, Hinamori," he said before shoving her back in and tightly closing and locking the door. Amu slowly turned around to find a Rima with tightropes. She was grinning with a vein popping from her forehead.

"NO. ONE. RUNS. OUT. ON. ME."

Tadase stood outside the door chuckling as he heard screams.

* * *

Amu walked out the door quietly without a single sound. Tadase looked her up and down and nodded his head. "She looks good, Rima."

"Don't forget the raise," she said. "And the money for the ropes," she added before swishing her hair back and leaving with a pompous air surrounding her, going back to her job.

Amu's skirt was up to the middle of her thigh, the midsection of the dress tightly wrapped around her curves, and her hair was up in pigtails. She had a cute, frilly apron on and her glasses were off, confiscated by Rima. She would have to go out and buy another pair.

"You look cute, Hinamori." Tadase smiled. "You should dress like this everyday. Can you see well without your glasses?"

She shook her head in hope, but Tadase only laughed some more. "Oh, Hinamori, you can go a few hours without fake glasses blurring your vision, so go out there and do your job well," he said before pushing Amu out into the open for everyone to see.

'Please don't let anyone see me,' she prayed. And luckily, no one was really paying attention to her, everyone was busy chattering with everyone and people were eating. Who cares about a new waitress who just got a makeover by force, right?

Wrong. Tadase handed her a notepad, pen, and a tray of iced water. "Look, your first new customers of the day. Go take care of them," he said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Amu gulped and slowly walked towards the doorway, where two young boys walked in.

If Amu could shit her pants right then and there, she probably would have.

Because standing right in front of her right now was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Souma Kukai.

'Do they visit this damn place everyday?' she thought cursedly as she forced herself to smile.

* * *

"What would you like?" Amu asked coldly. The two had just been staring at her for years and kept taking their time with the menu. Ikuto was looking her up and down, and Kukai looked like he was about to drool.

"Hold up, I'm thinking," Kukai said as he kept staring at her instead of the menu. Amu sighed. "I'll get back to you guys-"

"What's your name?" Ikuto asked suddenly. Kukai stared holes into Ikuto.

Amu shook the question off. "I'll be back." And she walked off.

"Did you just ask a girl for her name?" Kukai asked incredulously.

"... she looks so familiar..."

"Did you just ask a girl for her name?"

"I said she looks familiar... and cute, I guess."

"Did you just-"

"Yo," Rima suddenly popped up with her notepad and a pen in hand. "Time's up. What are your orders and- Oh god. It's you again."

"Hey baby," Kukai said, licking his hand and slicking his hair back. "Nice to see you again."

"Just give me your orders."

"Who's that girl over there?" Ikuto asked, pointing at Amu, who was serving iced water to a few customers in the far corner. Rima turned around to look and rolled her eyes.

"She's not on the menu, kiddo."

"Just wanted to know her name," Ikuto replied.

"She'll tell you if she wants to. Look, you look normal for a guy. Don't be an idiot and start acting like your goon over here," she pointed at Kukai, who was still talking to Rima's back.

"Fine, I'll get it from her, just give me a creamed coffee," he said, handing the short blonde his menu. "Make it sweet, and add a bit of cocoa to it." She nodded and grudgingly turned around to the brunette.

"Same, plus you in that cocoa," he said. Rima just stomped away without wasting another second.

"Kukai, you're embarrassing..." Ikuto muttered while resting his forehead on his palm. Kukai shrugged.

"Well, you're a stoner in class, if that isn't embarrassing, what is?"

Ikuto ignored Kukai for the rest of the day without ever seeing that cute, familiar looking waitress again.

* * *

When Amu returned home from work in her original school uniform and glasses that she just bought a few minutes ago from a convenience store, she was a bit surprised to see Ikuto home before her, especially since when her shift ended, he was still sitting there at his table with his friend, intently staring at the door where her head was poking out.

"Amu."

Amu turned around to find Utau standing in the doorway, clad in a stylish shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and boots. Her hair was up in bunches and she was grinning from one side of her face to the other.

"Utau," she said back. The blonde jumped up and pounced on the pinkette.

"AMUUUU, WHY ARE YOU STILL WEARING THESE CLOTHES LIKE THIS? AND THOSE UNNECESSARY GLASSES?" she yelled as she tossed the glasses to the side and bumped heads with the rosette.

"U-Utau, why are you home so late today-"

"Because, Amu," she said, returning to a more mature posture and manner, "I bumped into a cute brunette who really wanted my number and kept pestering me until I gave it to him," she said, squealing. "I learned that guys like the hard to get girls these days," she stated.

'Really? I should add that into my plan,' Amu thought silently as Utau let go of her. "Well, come on. I bought you a million new, cute clothes that you must absolutely wear when you are going out with me," she said as she snapped her fingers.

Several butlers began walking in, carrying bags, boxes, and pulling carts filled with clothes and accessories. Amu's mouth was gaping wide open after the 20 minute trail of butlers ended.

"Oh, don't worry, half of it is mine," she said as she began pulling Amu upstairs.

'Oh no.'

* * *

Mirene: See, with all these reviews coming in, I just might update every two days!

Amu: But you're not.

Mirene: I said maybe. See that super slight Amuto there? Just squint a bit.

Ikuto: I finally get to see the hot Amu.

Mirene: But you don't even know it! Aha!

Amu: Just review.

Mirene: Please do! Oh, and I'm coming back home tomorrow, so I'll be able to update the other stories too since I have the files on my laptop. This one isn't really mine, well it used to be, but now it's my cousin's, hee hee!

Ikuto: And so, review.


	3. Flirt Expert

Mirene: Boo! Today was completely crazy! I woke up at 12 pm after I slept like at 3, then rushed to Carl's Jr for a Famous Star (So DELISH) and then went to an amusement park for hours! Went on a lot of scary rides and FINALLY got front row seats on THREE RIDES :D

Ikuto: So... how is that crazy?

Mirene: Well, while I was enjoying myself at the park, I missed a dentist's appointment, forgot to drop my little sisters off at guitar practice, and did not make it to the library in time to get my requested book (and it was the last day to get it too ;~;).

Amu: That's what you get for staying there for hours. Greedy child.

Mirene: -_- I was not being greedy. I was enjoying life. Y0L0.

Ikuto: Y0L0, but you don't own us.

Mirene: Someday I will... because-

Amu: Stop saying that stupid acronym and get typing! (It's an acronym, right? o-o)

Mirene: Yes ma'am. Hey, at least I made it home in time to type this chapter up! I got a few more reviews than last time, so hooray! :D

Full Summary: Ikuto is a popular boy who has only ever loved one girl in his life, and that was back in Kindergarten. A new transfer student comes around the corner, and she's the typical ugly, uptight geek. The problem with that is that the girl who used to love is that girl, and she's going to be living with him? But what's this weird feeling he gets when he sees her with other guys? And what about that girl who looks JUST like his first love from before he's been seeing around? Nothing is making sense anymore! AMUTO!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"... Is she trying to be stylish?" Kukai asked in amazement as Hinamori Amu walked into the classroom.

"I think so," Ikuto said. "Utau bought her some new clothes yesterday," he mumbled. Kukai lit up.

"Oh yeah, hey Ikuto, I didn't know you had such a hot, blonde sister! I totally got her number yesterday," he said proudly. "Now that I think about it, she had a whole bunch of butlers around her holding millions of stuff from the mall... Huh."

"Yeah, I got to hear both of them scream all night," Ikuto said before realizing how disturbing that sounded.

"Ew," Kukai said before continuing to stare at the weirdly dressed pinkette. "Dude... If your hot sister bought her some cute clothes... she's going to have to buy her a new sense of matching."

"Who cares," Ikuto said before resting his head on the desk. "I'm going to sleep."

Hinamori Amu was wearing her uniform the same way as she did before, except now, she was wearing plain light blue flats with fluffy, cream and white, knee high striped socks. She wore a headband that was bright pink, so it almost blended in with her hair, except for the chunk of green petals on the side sticking out. Rainbow bangles adorned her wrists. She looked like a geeky hippie, to be less descriptive.

"Ahahahaha!" Saaya laughed loudly as she rolled on the floor pointing at the unamused rosette. "What in the world are you wearing, Hinamori Amu? Do you think this classroom is a circus freak show?"

Amu ignored the idiot on the floor laughing as she returned to her seat. Tsubasa gave her one look, another look at Saaya, then at the classroom, before looking away from the pinkette. 'Well, he's off the list. Maybe I went too far?' she thought as Tadase took his seat shortly after.

"Hinamori... are you colorblind?"

'Not him too.'

"No, Tadase, in fact, I can see just fine." He laughed, but not the obnoxious laugh (or should I say, cackle) like Saaya's, but more like an amused sort of laugh.

"You truly are a unique girl," he said before pulling out his books as the teacher entered the classroom and told everyone to pull out their homework for another session of study hall. Everyone groaned, but as soon as the teacher left, they threw their books back into their bags and gossiped about the latest news.

Amu continued to ignore the several stares aimed in her direction and the whispers she could hear about her.

"Ew. What the hell is she wearing?"

"Poor Tadase, I mean, he's sitting right next to her!"

"A girl who dresses like that probably smells bad."

"Maybe we should put an air freshener by Tadase's desk."

"Good idea. He'll love us for it!"

Little did they know, Amu showered every single day. Tadase actually rather liked the smell of the rosette beside him, intently reading her textbook- actually, now that he looked closer, she was actually texting someone from behind the book. Huh.

Well anyways, she smelled like strawberries. He liked strawberries. And he couldn't get the image of her from yesterday out of his mind. Is it truly because she didn't have a sense of style and fashion? Or is she hiding something?

Whatever the reason was, Tadase had a feeling he wouldn't be able to find out if he told the pinkette that he was suspicious of her. He had to play things right.

"Say, Amu, why do you dress like this?"

"Hmm? What's so wrong with it?" Amu asked back with an attitude, not even looking at the questioning boy beside her. She continued texting, though Tadase was surprised at how still her arms were while she texted. It really looked like she was reading the book.

"Nothing. I just thought about how you look now and how you looked yesterday," he smiled. Amu blushed a bit before turning her head away. "Come on, I was just saying," Tadase laughed.

"..."

"Okay, fine, I won't talk about that anymore. Are you working today?" Amu looked back at him and remembered a question of her own.

"Yes, I am. Say, what do you work at Tsuki Coffee Cafe as anyway?" Tadase grinned. She was beginning to talk to him, which means he is gaining her trust. That is good progress.

"I'm the boss's son," Tadase explained. "I help out with management and such. Sometimes I cook in the kitchen though," he smiled. "I like culinary art."

Amu smiled. "I do too, but I don't cook much at my new home. Actually, I don't cook at all. The food is good though," she said nonchalantly as she continued texting. Tadase was getting curious of who she was texting, but didn't want to be nosy.

"I can get you a job in the kitchen if you like, as a cook. You can even add to our menu," he offered.

Amu brightened up and gave him a genuinely excited look as she put away her phone. "Really? I would love that. I don't really like being a waiter," she said while laughing. She stood up and began putting her things away. Tadase looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to go.

"Amu-" he started, but the second he turned in her direction, she was already out the door.

"Bye Tadase," she said as she disappeared from sight.

'I'll see her later,' he thought as he began packing up as well.

* * *

"A cooking job," she said happily as she exited the school through the front entrance. "It was a good choice to start talking to Tadase. He's so sweet. And he doesn't care about how I'm dressed... well, that much." She began walking but as soon as she was about the open the door to the cafe, the door slammed right into her face.

She fell down on her bottom and her glasses fell down, her skirt rode up a bit, and her hairband was knocked out of her hair. She looked up and winced. "Tch, that hurt..." she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes slowly.

"Ah, sorry," than man said, offering his hand to her with a big smile. "I just opened the door with my foot without looking. Forgive me, miss?" he said as he helped her up and kissed her hand. She blushed madly until she realized her glasses were gone. No wonder the man was being so... sweet.

"I'm Nagihiko," he introduced himself as he picked up her glasses and headband and handed them to her. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but you're okay, right?" He caressed her face with both of his hands and examined her face closely. She nearly melted.

"I-I'm fine! I'm fine!" she babbled before dashing off into the cafe. Nagihiko smirked.

"Hinamori Amu, a cute little nerd who is known as the geek of the school. She looks more fun than people made her out to be," he said as he walked off. He had to go and find Kukai. Kukai had been asking for tips on flirting since he was having a hard time, but yesterday he had called Nagihiko to say that h finally got someone's number. Nagihiko was surprised. Kukai then asked him on tips on how to keep her. *Nagihiko was the expert.

He pulled out his phone and called Kukai. "Yo, Kukai," he said.

"Yeah?"

"You said we were meeting up at Tsuki Coffee?"

"Oh, right. I'm still at school, but I'm pretty close to the entrance. I'm with a friend right now too, so I'm going to bring him along, okay?"

"Sure," Nagihiko said before hanging up and snapping his phone shut. He tucked it in his pocket and turned back to the cafe's door. "Hmm, didn't Amu run inside here? I wonder what for..." he said as he took a step inside. What he saw in front of him really shocked him because he was looking at a face he just saw minutes ago.

"Welcome, please follow me," Amu said nervously as she led Nagihiko to a table. 'Did he recognize me?'

"Amu... you look cute." Nagihiko complimented flirtatiously. Amu blushed and handed him a menu before nervously standing there as she tapped her foot on the ground. Nagihiko chuckled as he opened the menu and began looking through it. He already looked it over once, but he wanted to keep Amu there.

"A-Anything you see that you would like?" Amu asked nervously, but what she really wanted to ask was, 'HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?'. She didn't think she was that known around the school, seeing as the boy in front of her was wearing her school's uniform.

She didn't see Tadase around so far, so she wasn't able to ask him when she could start her job in the kitchen, and Rima forced her to work since she needed some more help with the customers.

"Anything you recommend, sweetie?" Nagihiko said, leaning towards her. Amu bit her bottom lip.

"Y-You should ask the other waitress. She's been here longer. I'll go get her," Amu said quickly as she sped off towards a short blonde that was leaning on the cashier counter with a bored look on her face, reading a gag book. He watched as Amu explained to Rima, Rima scowled and smacked Amu on the back, then began walking towards the purple haired boy.

"I recommend the water." She stated coldly. She was in the middle of a perfectly good edition on her new gag books she subscribed to recently and did like the interruption just because someone wanted to know what was good in this damn cafe!

"No thanks. Anything else, dear?" He replied smoothly. This girl was the tough kind.

"TSUKI. COFFEE. CAFE," Rima said stiffly. "How about, err, I don't really know... COFFEE?"

"I'll take that then," Nagihiko smiled as he handed her the menu. She huffed and snatched the menu away before leaving, not even taking his order down on her notepad.

'She's pretty cute,' Nagihiko thought as he slouched back in his seat. Just then, Kukai and Ikuto walked into the cafe and joined him.

"Yo, Nagihiko!" Kukai grinned as he took a seat. Ikuto took his seat silently. Nagihiko stared at the blue haired boy curiously. He stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Nagihiko," he offered.

"Tsukiyomi," Ikuto said, staring at Nagihiko's hovering hand.

Nagihiko grinned before pulling his hand back. "Anti social, eh?"

"But he's got hella girls on him just as much as you do, Nagi," Kukai said. Nagihiko smiled, but on the inside, he was a bit pissed off at the man in front of him. He was acting a bit snobby and he didn't even give Nagihiko his first name like he did. 'That's just rude.'

"Doesn't seem like it," Nagihiko tested. Ikuto glanced at Nagi for a second before looking away again. Nagihiko got even more mad at the snob in front of him when all of a sudden, Amu brought him his coffee.

'Damn it Rima,' Amu thought as she gave the coffee cup to Nagihiko. 'Damn you. She owes me big time!'

'Good thing Amu's here, or I would've had to serve that guy with that damn annoying brunette over at his table,' Rima thought as she examined her gag book once again.

"Hey," Ikuto said. "I asked you for your name yesterday."

Amu ignored him and took out her notepad. "Anything for you guys?" Nagihiko saw this and examined what just happened. Did Ikuto really not know who she is? She is the geek of the school, a hidden beauty, and only Nagihiko knew that? He smirked.

"Do you really not know her name? It's simple," Nagihiko smirked. Ikuto's eyes widened. Amu's eyes turned towards Nagihiko in a pleading manner. "Really. I could even tell you right now," he continued.

Ikuto sat up straight. "Then what is it?" Nagihiko laughed.

"It's Hi-" Amu jumped up, grabbed Nagihiko by the hand, and pulled him away outside the cafe before he could get the second syllable of her name out, which left a very confused Kukai and a quite jealous Ikuto at the table.

"You!" Amu said as she pointed at Nagihiko's face. He smiled and pushed her finger away.

"It's not nice to point, Amu."

"D-Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"About what, dearest Amu?" He said, leaning in closer to Amu's face. She backed up, her face reddening.

"Y-You know what! Just don't talk about it! I... I... please!" she begged. Nagihiko laughed and patted Amu on the head softly.

"Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me," he said before walking back inside. Amu gulped as she followed and quickly hid in the kitchen.

'I'll just look around for Tadase until my shift ends,' she thought, walking around the stove kept her eyes open to her eye level, searching for anyone with blonde hair, or anyone that resembled Tadase at all. Completely focused on searching for him, she accidentally tripped over a stray can of coffee creamer. She fell with a thud.

"Ow..."

Suddenly, a chef coming her way yelled for her to move quickly, but before she could, he tripped over the same can of coffee creamer and a boiling pot of soup cascaded down onto her.

* * *

Ikuto walked inside the house, dusting his shoes off on the mattress. He was a bit irritated because Nagihiko refused to tell him or Kukai what the mysterious, beautiful pinkette's name was. I mean, it's just a name! How rude can he be?

The second he walked in, however, was the second Utau rushed out the door.

"Utau?" he asked, but Utau was already in the car, driving off to who knows where. He shrugged and walked inside when suddenly, his father passed him as well.

"Father?" he asked, but Aruto was already in his car, driving to who knows where. He shrugged and continued walking when suddenly, his mother began walking straight at him with a worried face and ran into him.

"Oh! I am so sorry Ikuto," she said, ruffling Ikuto's hair.

"Mom? Where's everyone going? Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"Oh honey, it's terrible news!" She said, tears in her eyes and her face was red with worry. Ikuto braced himself for the worst possible news, but at least his family was safe.

"Well, it can't be that bad mother," he said, patting Souko's back softly. "I mean, the family is safe," he reassured her. Unfortunately, he had no idea what just happened, therefore making his mother angry.

"That bad? THAT BAD? I just said it was terrible news! Have you been studying for Japanese class lately?" she asked angrily. Ikuto shrugged.

"Yes mother."

She sighed before digging the car keys out of her purse. "Here, take the keys and start the car first. I forgot my shawl in my bedroom," she said. Ikuto took the keys.

"But what happened, mother?"

She looked up sadly. "Amu's been rushed to the emergency room, dear."

* * *

Mirene: A bit shorter than the other chapters, but at least I updated even though today was so busy! There's even people sleeping over at my house eating dinner right now! o-o

Amu: So to vent your frustration, you put me in the hospital?

Mirene: Well, Illead wanted a twist. :D

Ikuto: I still don't know that pretty girl's name...

Amu: WHO'S?

Mirene: Oh Amu, don't be jealous. It's just you.

Amu: I am not jealous!

Mirene: Review if you think Amu's jealous :3

Amu: I am not jealous!

* * *

*= Hey, he didn't have Rhythm as a chara for nothing!


	4. Hospitalized

Mirene: Okay, so I killed off the 'update every two days' thing. But I had good reasons! I am currently on vacation and have been for a while. Plus my account got locked thanks to some stingy admins, so I couldn't post anything for three days, not to mention all the drama. But here I am right now in my room, trying to type this up. Plus I have summer school and summer crushes to deal with.

Amu: No one cares about your excuses, Mirene.

Mirene: I think with the time so far I can only type up the disclaimer, so if it seems choppy- the chapter, I mean- then sorry!

Ikuto: Don't forget about the incredibly important poll on her profile! It depends on Mirene's stories' lives!

Mirene: And so, I don't own Shugo Chara! whatsoever, Peach Pit has all those rights and everything... Enjoy the chapter, okay?

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Amu!" Utau yelled from door to door, panicking as she checked each room. The hospital had called her and said Amu was in the intense care unit where she was being treated, and they allowed visitors for a short time at night. When Utau got there, however, the doctor said there was no one named Hinamori Amu in this unit. That got Utau nervous.

"Amu!" she yelled as she reached a locked door that said, 'Authorized Personnel Only'. Utau rolled her eyes as she ignored the sign and pushed the doors open anyways.

"Hey!" A doctor with a strange accent said. "Personnel only ma'am, can't ya read a word on this here door?" Utau pushed her way though, but the lady doctor was persistent on getting rid of her. "Ya think ya can run away from me, but ya can't! Security!" she screeched loudly as Utau sighed and calmed down.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about a girl named Hinamori Amu who has been transferred to this unit, but her name is apparently not registered in the front desk. I've been looking around for ages." The doctor glared at her. "I'm really, really worried about her. She's my best friend who is living with me." Utau gave her best puppy look to the woman.

The doctor sighed and flipped back her orange red hair. "Fine. The name is Dr. Nana. I suppose ya can just call me Nana though. I'll look through the files for you. and see if I find anything related to this patient of yours." Nana began walking away into her office while Utau stood there, unsure.

"What are ya waiting for?" Nana yelled from her office, only her head being visible. "Come on, ya blondie!" Utau nodded and scuffled over to the neat office filled with posters of jewelry and fancy dressed people. "Let's see, Hinamori Amu... Amu... Aha!"

"Where is she, doc?" Utau asked impatiently. She couldn't wait much longer before she went insane with worry, though she wasn't the type to worry. She just couldn't help but feel it was her fault for giving her the clothes... She was sure Amu was hurt because of jealousy.

"Oh, I didn't find her. I just found some chocolate banana bars online for 50 percent off! I am so buying that!" Utau's vein emerged from her forehead.

"WHERE. IS. A-"

"Found her. She's not in any of the unit rooms yet because they're still fixing her up in the emergency room- her burns are pretty bad..." she said.

'Burns?' Utau thought. "What do you mean, burns?"

"Ah, she has some severe burns on her back and neck, and her hands as well. She could have possibly been scalded... which would be unfortunate... but I'm sure she'll be fine, I heard it was just a small pot of soup."

"Soup?" Utau asked, confused.

"Well, don't ya know how she ended up here, blondie?" Nana asked, bewildered. Utau shook her head slowly. "Ya'll find out soon enough darling, now let me show ya to the waiting room for emergency patients, okay?" Utau nodded.

"Okay." Nana opened the doors that Utau previously entered through. "Ya go down this way past the unit rooms, past the door through the gardens, and ya should reach the emergency unit. Go straight in and take the first and only right ya see, the waiting room will be right there waiting for ya," she explained before kicking Utau out. "Bye darling!" And the doors slammed closed and Utau heard the sound of locks clashing shut.

"Well... I hope I remember those directions," Utau muttered as she headed off.

* * *

"Oh dear..." Souko said, taking a left on the freeway to exit. "We've completely passed the hospital."

"Mother... when did we pass the hospital?" Souko checked the GPS on her car screen and tapped downwards a couple times... then a couple more times... and a few more... "Mother?"

"Oh... I was so distracted with the radio music, I went past eight exits in front of the hospital one. What a mistake... we'll have to turn around and get back on the other side of the freeway..." The radio stopped the commercial ads and began playing a song.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Souko said as she began singing to the song with her eyes closed. Ikuto tapped his mother's shoulder and she pulled over to the side. "Yes, honey?"

"I think I should drive, mother."

"... Good idea, son! I can enjoy the radio this way!" She quickly got out of her seat and Ikuto took the driver's seat. Souko plopped onto Ikuto's seat from before and continued to hum to the song happily.

'So much for being worried about Amu,' he thought as he began driving and taking the exit. 'Wait a minute... why am I even worried about her? Well, I guess she's important to the family, and it's only right that I give my sympathy...' he excused himself.

He took the exit and began driving towards the hospital.

'It should take about, maybe... 15 minutes to get to the hospital,' he thought as he stepped on the pedal. The freeway was suddenly getting a bit crowded as people began to leave from work around this time of night.

'Scratch that, maybe a little longer...'

* * *

"... Ouch..." Amu murmured as she blinked and opened her eyes, struggling to rub them, but there were needles and tubes preventing her from soothing her eyes. They were red and there was a large air bubble on her finger that stung.

"Ah, ya awake now aren't ya?" A doctor said as she hopped around from out of nowhere and into Amu's view from where she laid uncomfortably. Every time she shifted on the bed, her body hurt and ached.

"W-What happened?" Amu muttered tiredly. The doctor grinned and jotted down a few notes on her clipboard, seeming very positive. "And is this the hospital?"

"It sure is, girl! What happened is that ya tripped and another chef tripped over what ya tripped in the kitchen and the chef was holding a pot of soup, ya see. And it spilled over the back side of ya, but luckily ya protected your neck with ya hands and your hair was oily enough to prevent more burns."

Amu sighed, not paying attention. "When will I be leaving?"

"That bed is your home for the next few days or so, sweetie. And then we'll see if your burns get any better before ya leave."

"Are you serious?" Amu yelled, hurting her back in the process since she tried to sit forward. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Ya, your burns are pretty serious, I'd recommend not moving so much, ya know?"

The pinkette rolled her eyes before sighing and closing her eyes. "Well, guess I'll just go back to sleep then, right?"

"Nope, don't think ya wanna do that just yet, sweetie. You have a few worried visitors," the doctor said before walking towards the door. "Here, Utau, your friend," she said, letting the worried blonde come in and rush towards Amu's bedside, quickly taking a seat.

"Thanks, Nana," Utau murmured as Nana said, "You're welcome," and left through an 'authorized personnel only' door in the opposite corner from where Utau came from.

"Amu, are you okay? Tell me what happened?" Utau asked worriedly, attempting to touch Amu's hand but the rosette smoothly moved it away from the blonde. "Amu?"

"Burns on the hand, back, and part of my neck," Amu said. "So don't touch my hands?"

"Right, sorry," Utau murmured. "Tell me. Is this my fault? It is, isn't it. I should have never bought you all those clothes! Forgive me, Amu! But seriously, it can't all be my fault right? Those damn bitches did this to you, name them and I'll whoop their asses to a world of Charas!"

Amu laughed. "What are talking about, silly. This was never your fault. I was just chilling in the kitchen in the cafe where I worked at and slipped on a can of coffee creamer... Clumsy me, right? And then I got in the way of a chef that slipped up and the pot of soup crashed down on me. I don't remember much after that. I think I blacked out," Amu said, smiling. "But I'm fine now."

"I see," Utau said. "Well, I hope you feel better." She began digging through her purse that she brought with her and took out a pair of nerdy glasses. "The whole family is coming here soon to visit you, even Ikuto, so I thought you might need these..."

"Thanks, Utau. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd die of misery," Utau joked as she gently placed the glasses on Amu's face. "These still don't cover much of your beauty, but I'm sure Ikuto won't be in here long enough to notice. Your hair is a mess anyways."

"Good... Wait, I thought you didn't like my glasses?"

"I like them better than the way my brother treats you now," Utau scowled. "Idiotic imbecile, only remembering looks and not personality. Guess in the past, all he liked was your cuteness. Well, don't worry, you have old, awesome Utau beside you," she grinned comfortingly before a knock sounded from the door.

"Must be them," Amu whispered nervously. She didn't want Ikuto to find out. What if all he really liked were her looks? And if he liked her again for that reason, what if she couldn't say no to him still? She always kept a special spot for him in her heart...

Utau opened the door. "Well, hello there Tsukiyomi's, but I'm afraid you aren't allowed to be here. Visiting hours are over."

"Oh Utau, stop joking around and let us in!" Souko squealed. Amu sighed when she heard a familiarly unwanted voice.

"Utau, just move so we can quickly get over thi- over to Amu." Utau snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course, MASTER IKUTO," she curtsied sarcastically as the two guests entered the room.

* * *

"..." Ikuto stood in the corner silently as Utau and Souko fussed over Amu. He couldn't see Amu's face very clearly since the lights were too bright- driving in darkness for a long time does that to a person. He rubbed his eyes but the slight blurriness refused to leave. He needed some sleep.

"Ikuto, come over here and talk to Amu," Souko said, gesturing for the blue haired boy to come over. He stayed glued to his spot, murmuring a quiet 'no thanks' under his breath.

"IKUTO, NOW."

He grumbled as he slowly strode towards Amu, who was looking down. He could recognize the pink, messy hair, the glasses, her unusually nice skin on her face. But it didn't register in his brain- he was too tired.

"You feeling okay?" he said, almost like a whisper. "Heard you got burned pretty, err, badly."

"Yeah," she said softly, her voice sounding like an angel's to Souko and Utau, but sounded like a normal girl to Ikuto's. "I'm okay now, but I'll be staying here for a few more days I think..."

"I see," Ikuto said, standing straight but wobbling a little bit. "Mother, I'm kind of tired. Can I go sleep at home? You can get home with Utau, and I have work tomorrow morning. It's Saturday tomorrow."

"Fine, fine," Souko said.

"Bye then, and get well soon," he mumbled before exiting.

"... That was awkward," Amu murmured. Souko laughed.

"That boy's reaction was hilarious. Do you think he saw Amu in a different way?"

"Maybe, mother. I hope so. He's been treating Amu by looks lately," she said. "And her classmates too, apparently."

"I said it was my fault, Utau, not the school's," Amu mumbled, slightly rubbing her reddened hands to get at an itch. "Well, like Ikuto thought, it's getting late. Maybe you guys should get some sleep too, it's a Saturday tomorrow. Don't want to waste it away with sleep."

"You're right, Amu. Good night then," Souko said. Utau smiled and picked a small music box from her purse.

"For you," she said as she set it on a small table and pulled it over for Amu. "It plays classical piano music," she opened the small, wooden box and up popped a singer with white clothing decorated with yellow diamonds. She had pink hair up in two side pigtails and was in a singing position, pointing to the stars. She spun around as the music played gently. "I got it from Amulet Diamond for only 40 dollars!"

"40 dollars! It's so small though!"

"But it looks nice and I thought it looked kind of like you." She smiled. "It's your get well gift from me!"

"It's beautiful..." Amu murmured as she gazed upon the little spinning sculpture. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night," she said as she followed Souko out the door. Amu smiled as she replied, "Good night to the empty space, since Utau had rushed out the door in search of her mother- she couldn't remember the way out.

Amu hummed along to the lullaby from the music box, soon falling into a gentle slumber.

* * *

Utau woke up on her frilly, lavender canopy bed in cold sweat as she stared at the alarm clock in her hands, which read 10:05 AM. She remembered scheduling a date with Kukai today, but what was the time... the time... the time... "Damn it Kukai, what was the set time?"

A buzz from her phone sounded from her night table and she quickly snatched it off the pale wooden surface. It was a text message from the same brunette. Speak of the devil, and the devil appears.

_Where are you? Thought you said we would meet up at 10 AM at Tsuki Coffee Cafe?_

"Fuck," Utau said as she quickly texted the boy back.

_Be there at 12 PM, I JUST WOKE UP, LIKE, RIGHT NOW, LITERALLY. I'm so sorry!_ She texted and sent the message while rushing to the bathroom to fix herself up. She would have to shower, brush her teeth, do a quick facial, touch up her nails, do her makeup, pick out some nice clothes, eat breakfast- she'd have to cook that since the butlers are off today... 'Damn I should have set the time at 2 PM or something!'

But a text message destroyed all of that.

_Never mind, let's just meet up some other time. I'm busy today after all. And for a while. I'll call you again when I'm free later on in the month._ The phone screen displayed before turning off. Utau had forgotten to charge it last night. She sunk to her knees in the bathroom, looking up.

"I can't believe I fucked up." She whispered to herself. The month just freaking started. Who knows how long she would be willing to wait? "Fuck my life. How could he do that to me!" Utau had always been calling him, texting him, face timing with him, chatting with him, playing RPG games with him... he was her first REAL crush she had had in a while. And he crushed her.

* * *

"I can't believe you just sent that to my freaking date!" Kukai shouted as he tried to snatch the phone back from Nagihiko, who had just found Kukai and played with his phone. And love life.

"Well, her fault for forgetting the time of your FIRST date. She doesn't care and therefore she's not worth it," Nagihiko said, throwing the phone back to Kukai. "I'm the expert, so take my advice. Your phone turned off, by the way. Out of battery, apparently."

"Damn you, Nagi." Kukai cursed. "She was such a babe too! I really thought I liked her!"

"She doesn't feel the same way, so don't sweat over it bro," Nagihiko replied calmly. "Look, just chill with me today. I need your help anyways."

"You just killed off my chances with her by cancelling our first date for no reason but the fact that she woke up exactly when our date was set. Who cares?"

"She probably would have came at 2 instead of 12 anyways," Nagi said as he winked at the short, blonde waitress. She scowled in disgust and turned away. Nagihiko chuckled.

"What, you got a thing for that blonde?" Kukai asked curiously. Nagihiko just smiled happily. "Ah, so we both have something in common after all," the brunette spoke.

"And that is?" Nagihiko asked amusingly.

"Both our blonde crushes hate us now," Kukai announced to the purple haired boy as they both left.

"Naw, mine hated me already."

* * *

"I'm so bored," Amu murmured in her bed as she stared at the TV. Mizuki Nana was on live, singing Blue Moon. Amu was a big fan but she didn't feel like staying in a bed in a patient's robe watching TV for a few days. She would die of boredom.

"I wish I had a visitor or something," Amu muttered when all of a sudden, knocks came from the door. "W-whoah," she whispered. The doors were locked though, right? "Nana, there's someone at the door!" Amu yelled.

"Coming~" Nana said as she came from her office and opened the visitors' door for two people to come inside. "And who might you two be?"

"Friends," they replied. Amu couldn't see them since Nana blocked most of the door. All she could see were clothes, dark jeans and light jeans, a hoodie and a tee shirt. Sneakers adorned their feet. One had a beanie on and the other was a mess of brown hair.

"It can't be," Amu muttered.

Nana moved out of the way. "You guys have an hour to stay until visiting hours are finished. You can come back around 6 PM though until 8 PM, and then from that time to midnight is for family members only." She left back to her office.

"So, AMU~" Nagihiko said smiling as he took a seat next to her bed. Kukai shuffled uncomfortably as he sat down on a bench close to the corner while he stared at the TV. At least the pinkette had good taste in music. He really liked music and used to want to marry a singer when he was little, maybe four or five. But the girl he wanted to marry probably wanted to slit his throat right now. From the texts he'd been getting lately before the incident with Nagihiko, she wasn't the forgiving type.

Amu rolled her eyes. "What are you two doing here?" she asked icily. She wanted visitors, but not THESE visitors.

"Just visiting," Nagi said, smirking. Kukai sighed. Amu rolled her eyes.

"So, what happened to you?" Nagi asked. Kukai went over to Nagi.

"Yeah, might as well tell us a story while we're here," Kukai said. "Oh, and tell us how living with Ikuto is... and Utau." Amu was suspicious of the way he paused before saying Utau's name.

_"Because, Amu," she said, returning to a more mature posture and manner, "I bumped into a cute brunette who really wanted my number and kept pestering me until I gave it to him," she said, squealing. "I learned that guys like the hard to get girls these days," she stated._

'It can't be,' Amu thought.

"Yeah, I'm kind of almost dating Utau right now... but Nagi made me ditch her. Do you think-"

"You're fucked," she said with a smirk. Kukai shriveled away sadly, whispering to himself while rocking in the corner, tearing up. Nagihiko looked confused.

"Is she that scary?" he asked, thinking about whether to console the boy or not. He was a flirt expert, not a get back together expert. He was like the opposite of that. Amu watched all of this with a small smile breaking out from her lips.

'Maybe today will be more amusing than I thought,' Amu thought.

* * *

Mirene: Well, there you go guys! I gave you a chapter! (: Maybe I'll go back to the two days thing, maybe not. I do hope I get a lot of reviews- even if I haven't updated in a while. And I have more stories to tend to! Dx

Amu: I'm in the hospital.

Utau: I got ditched.

Kukai: I am going to get fucked... in a bad way.

Ikuto: I... work?

Mirene: Please review, thank you! And vote on my poll! It's important!


	5. Video Call

Mirene: Rooooar! The homework avoiding author is here! :D

Amu: Also known as the author who rarely updates this quickly.

Mirene: :DDDDDD

Ikuto: Geez. Don't you have work? And cross country?

Mirene: I'm skipping them both. Well, homework will be after this chapter is posted.

Ikuto: What happened to "school is my first priority"?

Mirene: :P

Amu: Sigh. This is why you don't get to own anything.

Mirene: Whatever. BTW, in response to blu2012, I went on a cruise to Alaska, spent a while in Seattle, had lots of summer assignments from school to work on, and took summer school for all of July and a bit of August!

Ikuto: Loser.

Mirene: You are what you say! Enjoy the chapter~ I also combined Chapter 6 with Chapter 5 so now everything is all chapter 5 and the amount of words is equal to the other chapters! YAY! Part 2 is where the original "chapter 6" starts if you want to skip the part that's already been posted.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Thank goodness I'm finally out of that damn white room!" Amu cheered as she stretched her arms wide open. Souko handed her a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"You've been running nonstop dear," she smiled. "Maybe you should take a break at home. After all, you have just left the hospital and you're already running around the park like a hyper puppy."

"I do like running," Amu puffed as she chugged down her bottle of water, quickly emptying the plastic container, leaving nothing but a few mere droplets hanging onto the tubular sides. "And besides, no one is home."

"Ikuto is," Souko chimed happily.

"Err... I rather not," Amu choked on her water before throwing the bottle away. "I'll see you later Mrs. Tsukiyomi, I think I'll run a few more laps. I feel pretty out of shape after all that miserable time cooped up in a bed."

"If you say so sweetie," Souko sighed as she grabbed her purse from the bench and held her keys in her hand. "I'll pick you up in an hour then?"

"No need, I'll walk back home. Or run," Amu shouted before she shot around the corner and out of sight.

"She'll be quite a handful," Souko chuckled to herself as she walked towards her car. Just then, Ikuto and his friends happened to pull into the parking lot beside her car. She grinned a suspicious, evil grin.

"Why hello, Ikuto," she sang as Ikuto took off his helmet.

"M-mother," he mumbled.

"If you must be here, Amu has been looking all over for you!" she squealed. "She's barely out of the hospital and my dear, she might get injured. Look after her for me, will you?" Before Ikuto could respond, she hopped into her convertible and revved up the engine as quick as lightning. "Well, then, ta-ta honey!" In the second, she was whistling down the street, her car loudly blasting Call Me Maybe*.

"... What?" Ikuto mouthed as Kukai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey man, are we going to play soccer or are you going to keep pretending your mom is still here?"

"Shut up Kukai, let's go."

"Didn't she inquire something to do with Amu?" Nagihiko chimed in.

"NO."

"Lying is not good for the soul," Kairi scolded.

"Then what is, Kairi?" Ikuto rolled his eyes as he kneed the soccer ball up and down, Kukai and Nagihiko still wondering what his mom was telling him.

Kairi adjusted his glances with a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Samurai stances."

* * *

"Arrgh!" Utau yelled, though she couldn't hear herself growl what with her earphones plugging up her ears and blasting on some mainstream music at full volume. She had decided to go for a jog to cool herself down. Since the past week flew by fairly quickly without any form of contact from Kukai, to say she was beyond the point of pissed really was an understatement. It really was.

"I can't believe him!" she grunted as she sped through the grass in her bright violet sweats and a dark grey tank top, her iPod in one hand and a thick water container in the other. "I just can't! I CAN'T!"

Then, speak of the devil, and the devil appears.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, idiot-" She opened her eyes to the face of an all too familiar face. "Idiot..." she mumbled in shock as she stared wide eyed at the brunette who seemed to be blushing.

"H-Hoshina!" Kukai yelled, completely taken by surprise. He hadn't talked to her since Nagihiko made that fatal mistake for him in their relationship/friendship, and to be honest, he didn't when he would. He figured she was too pissed off and might try to kill him. Though he wouldn't have minded dying by her merciless hand, Nagihiko persuaded him otherwise.

_"You're seriously going to throw away your entire, sex-driven life for one girl you're somewhat afraid of? Come on Kukai, I taught you better!"_

And when he turned around after something practically tackled his back, he wasn't expecting an angry, exercising blonde girl whom he had been having problems with lately to be that person that nearly cracked his spine with their skull.

"It's you," she spat out with distaste, looking him up and down. Though he didn't know it, she was secretly thrilled to have seen him, taking in as much of his appearance as possible, like his ruffled brown hair, his khaki cargo shorts, the green, baggy tee shirt he had on, the Axe he probably sprayed a little too much on this morning...

"U-Utau, listen, I can-"

Utau really didn't want to hear another word, even if she was inwardly ecstatic to see him again. If she did, she would have called him, texted him, face timed with him... not accidentally run into his back. And if that was what it took for him to finally spit out a few excuses for dumping her before their first date, yeah, he doesn't understand exactly who the fuck Hoshina Utau is nor how things work with her.

Her response to those four words, one important one in which he stuttered- terrible emphasizing, was to zip away silently, her hair blowing tauntingly in his face as she sprinted off in the coolest, snobbiest manner possible.

"I screwed up..." Kukai mumbled. Ikuto walked over to him and patted on his back.

"Don't worry. You just have to speak a little faster to her before she can come up with a response, which was walking away."

"She ditched me after four words!"

"Yeah well, who gives a damn. Let's just play soccer," Nagihiko exclaimed as he stole the ball from Kukai with relative ease, bouncing it off of his chest and head before throwig up and jump kicking it into the goal net. "Score!"

"I think I'm going to go home and err... see what I can do to fix things up..." Kukai muttered sadly as he walked off towards his motor bike in the parking lot. Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Kairi stared at each other. Soccer was only fun with Kukai around.

"... What now?" Nagihiko said, bored.

"We could go to a samurai-con," Kairi suggested. "There's one downtown today."

"NO." Ikuto stated.

"I'll go with Musashi then. I don't need you people."

"... Isn't Musashi your dog?"

Kairi left without another word. It was down to Nagihiko and Ikuto now. They glanced at each other and suddenly felt the rivalry between one another again.

"I think I'll just go to Tsuki Coffee Cafe," Nagihiko smirked.

"I think I'll go too," Ikuto smirked back just as evilly.

"Sure," Nagihiko said as he got onto his motor bike and the two drove off.

* * *

"Sigh... that was a good run," Amu murmured as she stopped from her run for a break by the water fountain. She stood in front of the water and gulped up huge amounts of water to hydrate herself well. Just as she was taking a few finishing sips, a red faced, sniffling Utau ran by and the second she caught sight of the familiar, unmistakable bubblegum pink hair, she tackled the rosette in a hug.

"A-Amu!" she cried, sniffling as she held onto Amu for dear life. Amu, unsure of this new side to Utau, gently patted the blonde on her back.

"Shh... it's okay, Utau..." Amu awkwardly murmured to Utau.

"No, it's not!" Utau screamed as she let go of Amu and stared into the sky with fiery eyes. "That damned kid has no right to blow off me, the one and only, Hoshina Utau! Why the hell should I be so screwed over when he obviously isn't! Well, from this day forward, Kukai is no more to me!"

Amu laughed.

"What's so funny?" Utau yelled at the pinkette. Amu tried to muffle her laughter. She already knew the problems with Utau and Kukai since Kukai's last visit with Nagihiko, and the day's contents were still vivid in her mind, including all the wonderful knowledge on that single, simple text that led Utau into the disaster she is now. Her sweats were blinding the poor pinkette.

"N-nothing." If Kukai wasn't going to tell her, Amu had no reason to either. It was their business.

"Well, move out of the way already so I can get some water," Utau mumbled as Amu stepped aside. Utau got up and washed her face clear of perspiration. "By the way, I just noticed... YOU'RE FINALLY OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, AMU!" She tackled Amu again, kissing her cheek. "I'm so happy for you."

"Th-thanks Utau..." Amu breathed as she steadied herself and got up after Utau did. Sighing, Amu stared at her watch to check the time. When she did, her eyes wanted to rip, bulge, and pop right out of their sockets. "HOLY MOTHER OF CHARAS, I'm going to be late for work! I was supposed to shower at home an hour ago!"

"Need a ride?" Utau offered.

"Yes please!" Amu shouted and she grabbed Utau by the arm and dragged her to the parking lot. "I need to get going! Tadase promised to assign me a kitchen job today!"

"Isn't being a waitress better? I mean, tips get you the extra bucks, right? You could even be a model, you know. I could get you in my work as a model."

"You know I would never be a model, Utau. Well, hurry up and get going!" Amu yelled as she shoved Utau into the driver's seat and hopped into the passenger seat. "I seriously cannot be late today!"

"Destination pinpointed, madam. We're on our way," Utau sarcastically saluted. Amu just sighed and rolled down her window as Utau began driving towards the cafe where she worked at, though she was having second thoughts about the job since Ikuto visited there frequently, and so did other boys from school.

'Well, I'll be in the kitchen, right?' she thought as they reached the cafe.

"Need a ride home too?" Utau asked as Amu got out of the violet sports car. "I'm free all day today, really. I can pick you up after I go shop away my anger."

Amu laughed and waved at Utau. "That'd be nice. Don't waste too much money now!"

"I'll probably get something for you too."

"No thanks."

"No, I probably will." And Utau sped off. Amu smiled at the violet car until it was gone around the corner and sighed as she opened the door and, without a look around and as fast as she could possibly power walk, she practically ran into the kitchen.

"Amu," Tadase greeted the pinkette, who was looking a bit sloppy. "Shall I get Rima to dress you up?"

"I got it."

"Well, before you go change, I want to introduce you to your kitchen manager. You'll be spending a lot of time with her, so get to know her well and you'll have a wonderful time working here. Sound good?"

"Sure," Amu said as she followed Tadase through the kitchen towards a young lady with two pigtails. She turned around with a wide grin, her face round and cute. She was dressed like a doll, her ribbons and dress as red as Tadase's crimson eyes.

"This is Amu," Tadase said with a smile.

The girl held on eagerly to Amu's hand, shaking it full with excitement. "Hello Amu! My name is Yaya!"

"Nice to meet you, Yaya."

* * *

(Part 2)

* * *

"Oi, Rima. Rima! Rimaaaa. Rimaaa! Rima~"

"What do you want, crossdresser." Rima sighed, holding the notepad in her hand. The purple haired guy kept on coming to the damn cafe where she worked and continuously kept bothering (she didn't want to say it was 'flirting') her even though she was certain that him being a nuisance to her was clear in her tone of voice every single time she spoke to him.

"I'm not a crossdresser, I just have long hair because I want to."

"Stop flirting with the damn waitress and order our coffees already," Ikuto grumbled as he scanned the cafe for the pinkette waitress. Unfortunately, she was nowhere in sight. Maybe she had taken the day off? "Hey, shortie, where's the girl with the pink hair?"

Nagihiko was wondering the same, but he was far more interested in the lovely girl before him, though she is a little rough on the inside. "None of your business, perverts. So I got two black coffees, that's all?"

Before Nagihiko could reply to her, she turned on her cream colored heels, which honestly didn't really have an effect on her height, and left to the kitchen. Nagihiko, still paying attention to her, could barely hear her shrill, harmonic voice yelling something. "Amu! Two black coffees!" Yes, that was definitely what she had yelled. Ikuto was still scanning the room.

"Okay!" he heard a familiar voice ring from the kitchen. Did Amu get a different job in the kitchen? Well, at least Rima had no reason to avoid taking his orders now that the rosette wasn't available to do her job.

He grinned. He would be seeing an awful lot of Rima from now on. And who was to say that he wasn't going to enjoy it?

Ikuto, on the other hand, wasn't seeming like he was enjoying being there at all. Nagihiko wasn't exactly a friend either, he was just going to hang around him until he figured who the hell that girl is and what her name could possibly be. He was clueless.

"Ugh. She's not here." Ikuto stated after finishing scanning the room. "Maybe she really did take the day off. Or maybe this isn't her shift time for today. It is a weekend after all."

"Oh, she's here alright," Nagihiko chuckled as a waiter brought the black coffees, to his dismay. Taking a sip and then having a sudden idea, he spit out his coffee in one go- which happened to land all over Ikuto's plaid button up shirt. "What the hell is this?" he yelled.

"What the hell is THIS?" Ikuto exclaimed as he pulled his stained, hot shirt away from his chest, standing up abruptly and panicking. "Shit, what the hell man. This shirt isn't easy to clean! It's expensive!"

"Shut up, you probably got that at Ross or something." Nagihiko turned to the surprised, yet unamused waiter. "Don't tell me that this coffee is from Ross too? I asked for BLACK coffee, not SHIT BLACK."

"I'm sorry sir, but that's our coffee from the menu that you ordered."

"Well, can I sue?"

"Is there a problem?" a sweet voice asked. Nagihiko was expecting to see Rima, after all, that was hsi goal in the first place, but instead he achieved Ikuto's goal of the day.

"Ah, Miss, this man has a problem with the coffee. And this one needs napkins." The waiter sighed, walking away from the scene to let Amu deal with it- after all, this was only his first day and things screwed up already.

"Here are some, err, napkins," Amu sighed, giving them to Ikuto. Ikuto stared at her hands and held them awkwardly for a short time before letting go and wiping his shirt with the napkins.

"Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome." His staring was getting uncomfortable for the pinkette. Nagihiko tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well, can I sue this place for having crap coffee?"

"NO, you cannot sue. You can, however, LEAVE." Rima stated as she slammed the bill down on the table, glaring at the man feigning fury. Amu sighed with relief and placed down some more napkins before returning back to the kitchen where she belonged, trying to shrug off the holes Ikuto was staring into the back of her head. Thank god Rima had come to the rescue...

Or the trap, in Nagihiko's point of view.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Rima asked as she pulled Nagihiko outside. "You have been doing absolutely nothing but pestering me and my working place. Do you even have a life besides your crossdressing hobbies?" Rima yelled, about to grip her hair and pull it straight off the face of her scalp.

"You," he replied simply, grinning his flirty grin. "Well, actually, I do."

"Does it really look like I give a damn?" Rima retorted coldly. "You know, I could give you a chance... if you had money, looks, and a car."

"I have a motorcycle... and the looks." He smirked.

"No money."

"I spent it all on coffee and your tips," he reasoned.

"Well, aren't you just SWEET."

"I am, aren't I."

"Stop being conceited, crossdresser. And if this is all you wanted, then I'm going back in." Rima began to stomp towards the door, intent on going back in to collect any tips that other workers had missed, but then Nagihiko grabbed her arm.

"Can I at least negotiate a date?"

Rima sighed, then, while closing her eyes to think, she nodded ever so slightly. Nagihiko caught the nod and grinned. "Then Saturday, 12 PM, let's meet up in front of this cafe! I promise it will be nice!" Nagihiko smiled brightly. Rima didn't think he could pull off a face like that. It was a lot more different than his flirty looks from his table as he waited for her and his coffee.

"Whatever," she mumbled as she shook her arm away from him and went back inside, a faint blush noticeable on her porcelain cheeks.

* * *

"Utau!" Amu yelled as she spotted the violet sports car turning around the corner. The car stopped in front of her and she quickly got inside since Utau just stopped the car smack dab in the middle of the road. "Phew."

"I bought you a whole new closet for school, Amu. One so that you won't be as bullied, though true beauty and fashion can never be completely covered."

"Utau! I don't need another closet, and I'm not being bullied!"

"If even IKUTO bullies you, damn it Amu, you're being bullied at school whether you know it or not," Utau said as she began driving home. "Don't go and damn yourself now, Amu. You were born pretty, so act like it!"

"No... then people will never love me for who I really am."

"I would!" Utau chirped. Amu only smiled back as she turned on the radio, blasting a new single from Taylor Swift**.

'No, you wouldn't...'

* * *

"So, Amu... how's your first day out of the hospital?" Souko asked as she found Utau and Amu walking down the stairs just as they finished organizing all of the accessories Utau had bought today.

"Okay, I guess."

"Did you run into Ikuto by any chance? I haven't seen him all day," she sighed worriedly, though the lie was hidden well and her act was perfect. Tsukiyomi Souko wasn't a professional actress and singer for nothing.

"No..." Amu murmured quietly, telling a lie herself. But she didn't feel like telling Souko about her work incident and she might tell Ikuto that Amu was actually the dressed up worker at the Tsuki Coffee Cafe. She didn't need more trouble.

"Oh, I see." Souko was a little taken back that they still hadn't run into each other yet, especially when Amu was out of her silly get up that even Souko couldn't understand. "You should video call him for me, so you can see exactly where he is so he can't lie, and ask where he is and to come home for dinner. I'll be cooking in the kitchen if you need me!"

"You call, Utau." Amu turned to Utau only to find an empty space of air. "Utau?"

"I'm helping Mom cook! You go ahead and call," Utau shouted from the kitchen. "And call NOW!" Utau urged, already in on Souko's plan. Hopefully, Amu wouldn't remember that she wasn't in her geek disguise at the moment. In fact, she looked the same as when Utau picked her up from work, and even if she was in her running clothes from the morning, she still looked beautiful.

Amu grumbled as she grabbed the house phone and dialed Ikuto's number, which was on a piece of paper on the counter. It looked like Souko's handwriting. 'That sneaky woman...' Amu thought as she started the call by pressing the button on the touch screen.

'Damn it, why am I doing this...' Amu thought as she waited, completely clueless, for the despicable guy to pick up his goddamn phone.

* * *

Ikuto, driving on his motorcycle, turned around a corner into his neighborhood. He finally got to his house, and parked in the driveway. He got off of his bike, parking it as he went towards the garage and put in the code to open it. The garage door hummed and whirred before pulling itself up. Just as Ikuto was about to go inside, his phone rang.

He stared at his phone screen, which read, "Tsukiyomi Household, Video Call Incoming". He stared at it. No one ever video called him, they only called him normally. Since he was already home, he decided not to pick it up.

But he was getting a little curious. Sure, he could have just walked in and found out, but what if they hid it from him once he walked in or something? It was a sort of nagging feeling in his gut.

Closing the garage door and standing in the middle of the dark, empty garage, he took out his phone once again and pressed the button on the screen that said, "Answer Call".

The screen flickered and something he did not expect appeared. Honestly, he was expecting Aruto, Souko, Utau, a servant... Even Amu.

But on the screen... it was the beautiful waitress from Tsuki Coffee Cafe.

* * *

Mirene: Aren't you guys happy that I wrote this chapter even before doing my homework? Next chapter is going to be an even longer chapter! Or at least that's my goal, hehe. Next chapter will be a huge turn in this story! And forgive my mistakes...

Amu: You're just lazy to proofread.

Mirene: No, actually, I really need to get to my homework now. I have a lot... Dx Plus, I wanted to leave this at a major cliffhanger! And for those of you who thought Ikuto would have found Amu out at the end... YOU'VE BEEN PROVEN WRONG! My plots are simply too complicated for that.

Ikuto: You're just going along with whatever that comes to your mind. You have nothing planned for any of your stories.

Mirene: Y-Yes I do... Okay fine, I don't. So what, though. It's not bad!

Amu: I hope no one reviews, you non-sufficient author.

Mirene: ... D: Please... Review... Please... I'll update fast... I swear...

Ikuto: You sound like you're dying, stop it. It's embarrassing to be seen with you.

Amu: The one thing we will ever agree on.

Mirene: :P

* * *

**= I love Taylor Swift. Her new album is coming out soon and I really want to do one of her songs for my parody collection Crackalicious Lyrics!

*= A heads up for those who read Crackalicious Lyrics!


	6. Embarrassing

Mirene: Hello, my dearest fan babies! (: Sorry for the long wait! Really, I am so very sorry. I'm sleepy, tired, haven't done my homework, haven't studied, omfg, I have a lot of things to do right now, but instead of doing that, I am writing this! Whoot for procrastination!

Ikuto: The long-waited chapter is finally being posted!

Mirene: Yeah. Forgive me, I was just too busy with school and all that crap. I hate school. Really, who ever loves school is mentally insane in the head.

Amu: There's still a shitload of homework on her desk. Just waiting for her...

Mirene: ;A; HOMEWORK IS RUINING MY LIFE GUYS! VERY BADLY! IT'S CHAOS!

Amu: As it does to everyone. But at least you're giving up precious home work time to write this chapter-

Mirene: Please do not remind me... I may have to pull an all-nighter later...

Ikuto: This is why you would never own us.

Amu: Procrastinator.

Mirene: ;A; At least I'm updating! I mean, you know, I was pretty lazy to update this whole time. I wanted to not update until like the end October... LOL.

Ikuto: Also, there's a poll concerning updates on a certain day, so it'd be nice if you voted... *Ikuto-Ultra-Sexy-Smirk*

Mirene: Oh, and Happy October guys! It's the month of harvest, sexy autumn, and HALLOWEEN! I'm just waiting for some cold air. The heat in September really bothered me...

Amu: Anyways, on to the story now!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Ikuto was honestly feeling very mindfucked at the moment. Very, very mindfucked.

"Hello? Ikuto? Are you home yet or what?" Amu stared into the screen, her beautiful, clear face closing in on the camera and onto Ikuto's screen. He was dumbfound. "Dude, where the hell are you? Why's it so dark?" She tried to examine the background like Souko told her to, but she couldn't tell where the hell he was.

"Wh-who is this?" Ikuto stuttered, amazed. This was not who he was expecting to be calling from his home phone.

"Who the hell do you think this is, idiot? THIS IS OBVIOUSLY A-" Amu yelled until she paused. She paused because she knew what just happened. Mrs. Tsukiyomi and Utau had tricked her. And she walked right into their damn trap without a clue.

Crap.

Stupid, stupid Amu.

"Wait, what, are you A-" Before Amu would let him say anything, she hung up on the phone, mentally panicking. Now she needed to go upstairs as quickly as possible and change into her geek disguise before the idiot got home and-

Ikuto came bursting through the garage door, slamming it wide open into the wall, which was, coincidentally, right next to the counter where Amu was standing by in a hyperventilating state of mind.

"Impossible," Ikuto muttered, his jaw wide open. Amu was just standing there, trembling, unsure what to do, really. He had found out. There was no going back now. Amu knew that he was going to like her for her looks now, just all the other boys, and she knew she wasn't sure if she was able to reject him if he ever asked her out.

He was her first love...

Can you reject a first love?

"Ikuto, I-"

"Amu, you-"

They both paused in the middle of their sentence when all of sudden, a small sneeze echoed throughout the hall, a loud smack following it and a hushed "shh!". Then a small "sorry" was peeped before the scurrying sound of footsteps got farther and farther away from the two.

"Utau... Souko..." Amu growled. Ikuto was confused still and didn't know what to do. He didn't even notice the sneeze, shh, and sorry. All he could think about was Amu and how she was always the beauty he had known back in kindergarten.

"Amu," Ikuto mumbled nervously, trying to break some tension. "So... you work at Tsuki Coffee Cafe, huh?"

Amu slightly nodded.

"And... you're actually pretty in a regular jogging suit. So, you only act ugly, right?"

She slightly nodded again.

"So... so why?"

Amu was silent. Her eyes were staring at the tiled ground. He was quiet as he waited for her response.

Tick, tock, tick, tock went the clock as the silence ate at him.

Ikuto was growing impatient, pissed off and at the same time, so curious. "Why, Amu?" he began. Amu flinched at his sudden voice. "Why are you pretending to be ugly?"

She couldn't answer him.

"Why are you trying to embarrass yourself?"

Still, no response from the quiet, trembling girl.

"Why are you trying to embarrass me-"

"How the fuck am I embarrassing you?" Amu said suddenly. Ikuto flinched. "Huh? You don't understand me! You don't understand what the fuck I've been through! So leave me the fuck alone! Embarrass? EMBARRASS? I'm not trying to embarrass anyone, you dumbass!" Tears flushed from her eyes down her furiously red face, and as if she were ashamed of her outburst, she quieted down into whispers. "Dumbass... I hate you. I absolutely hate you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Wait, Amu!" He tried to run after her as she took off upstairs, but then a hand roughly grabbed him by the shoulder, twirled him around, and punched him smack in the face, causing him to crash onto the ground against the wall. "Wh-who?"

Utau stood there, as mad as a bull who just got his udders pulled. And yes, you just don't pull a bull's udders. "You stupid, stupid, stupid brother of mine! Why was I born as siblings with someone with the brain of my fucking pinky toe nail!?"

Ikuto growled. "Utau, you-"

"Shut up!" Utau yelled, pointing at the blue haired man on the ground accusingly. "I tried to help you two! I tried to help your relationship! Your friendship! Me and mom, we planned this so you two could reconcile and be friends, like in the past! But then you had to go and say the stupidest words ever!" Utau slapped her forehead. Ikuto sat up against the wall, sighing.

"You could have just said she was beautiful! That would have been a nice start. But then you had to go and say she was embarrassing you? What the hell was that?"

Ikuto had never seen Utau so pissed off.

"You're despicable," she spat. "And to think that I used to actually admire you..." She paused, gazing into his eyes, as if she was searching for something. And then she sighed and looked away from his face as if she never found what she was looking for.

"You're heartless. Truly, completely, absolutely, negatively heartless." And then she spun around and whipped off upstairs in search to comfort Amu. 'He doesn't know anything,' Utau thought angrily.

'If he knew what Amu had been through her whole life, he would have never even imagined those words...'

* * *

Ikuto simply laid on the ground, he could smell the delicious aroma of dinner from where he was. In fact, his stomach was growling as if he was so hungry.

But after all of that just happened, he had lost his appetite. He found out that the cute girl was in fact, Amu. Amu, the pretty girl, was actually a geek in disguise. She was his first love. He screwed up the moment of their supposed reconciliation. He made her mad... or maybe even sad. He knew he made Utau mad. But was what he said really that... cruel? He retraced his words, trying to remember exactly what he had said that made her explode like that.

_Why, Amu? _

_Why are you pretending to be ugly? _

_Why are you trying to embarrass yourself? _

_Why are you trying to embarrass me?_

That was what he had said before she exploded. So the reason of the ticking bomb just had to be either a) she was pretending to be ugly, b) she was embarrassing herself, or c) she was embarrassing me. The actual question was, which one of those ticked off the bomb? Was it all of them? None of them? And why?

He wanted to ask those questions so badly, but he knew that if he did ask now, he wouldn' t get an answer. Actually, he might get an answer.

A punch from Utau would be one of them.

* * *

Amu sat on her bed, tears fluidly escaping from the corner of her eyes. What Ikuto said couldn't leave her mind, no matter how much she tried to forget about it. He didn't know anything. She was overreacting, she told herself. Overreacting.

'Stop. Stop... Stop.' Amu commanded herself as the memories flooded back to her. She couldn't take this. She needed to hurry up and forget or else... or else...

Knocking resounded on the door. "Amu! Amu, let me in, it's Utau!"

Knowing Utau would help her because she knew about Amu's past, Amu slowly wiped her face with her blanket and sleeves before standing up to get the door. She opened it slowly and Utau tackled her with a warm hug, patting her back, taking the pinkette by surprise.

Amu stood frozen as she closed the door, locking it. Utau was murmuring words into her ear, soft, kind ones. "It's okay, Amu... you're okay... you're beautiful, and kind, and compassionate. You're a sweet girl who doesn't deserve the darkness of this world. It's okay... Amu, take a deep breath..."

Amu breathed in.

"Now exhale..." Utau soothed.

Amu breathed out.

"Good," Utau said, smiling. She let go of Amu and held her face up. "Now, do you want to talk about this?"

She shook her head, pink hair flying everywhere in a frenzy to show how frantic she was about it. Utau clicked her tongue. "Okay, here, why don't you stay in your room and I'll bring dinner up for you. Then we can just talk about something happy or even watch a movie with popcorn. Or go out if you want. But we're doing something happy, okay?"

Amu was still and silent.

"And no more geek costumes for you whether you like it or not."

"No!" Amu yelled, pulling on Utau's shirt and shoulders. "No, no, no!" she sputtered angrily. "You can't do that! I need my disguise! Utau, you of all people should kow why I'm even in a disguise. Without it, I'd feel naked. You know this, Utau... I need it. I just need it," Amu whispered weakly, unable to take in completely what Utau just ordered her to do. Utau was unable to speak. Amu was hysterical over this matter.

"Amu, listen, the therapist himself told me to-"

"No, Utau, please, if you loved me, if you loved me, you wouldn't-"

"Look, let's talk about this later. Calm down, Amu... calm down..." Utau cooed softly, patting Amu's back again. Amu sighed, took another breath, and exhaled. Looking up into Utau's violet eyes, her own golden orbs pierced into Utau's. Utau frowned slightly. "Amu. I'll be going downstairs. Don't let anyone in, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Stay in bed."

"Yes..."

Utau walked outside, closing the door shut as she let her own eyes close for a moment, letting the pure sound of Amu walking away from the door echo in her mind before she opened it... just in time to see Ikuto trying to secretly tiptoe out of the hallway.

"Ikuto!?" she whispered before he flinched and slipped, catching himself with his hand before his body hit the ground. "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

He turned around quietly before nodding. "Utau... what's wrong with her?"

"None of your business."

"Is she... ill?" he paused. "In... the head?"

"No, you idiot brother!" Utau slapped her forehead. "Geez, just stay out of it! Amu's been through more than you have ever in your life, so don't bother breaking her heart some more, jackass!"

"What?" he asked, still clueless.

"Let's just eat dinner," Utau sighed as she began leaving the hallway. "And leave Amu alone." Just then, Souko's voice vibrated throughout the house in her lady-like voice with the loudness of a football stadium crowd.

"DINNER IS READY!" she screeched, sounding slightly angered. Utau knew she was mad, but Ikuto didn't seem to detect it.

"Yes, mother," they both said simultaneously as they both walked down towards the dining room.

* * *

Amu laid down in her bed, motionless, voiceless, and numb in the mind. All thoughts were cleared. If they weren't, it would bring her more unrest. That was what her therapist had always told her. It was what Hikaru always told her.

She had to meditate. Even if she wasn't in the position, she had to meditate at times like this. So she did.

Damn, things had been going well since she moved. She moved because of that incident back where she used to live, but now it should have been fine. Hikaru said so. He said so, she reminded herself. He said so. He said so.

So why was she hurting so bad in her mind and heart? She was over the past. Over it, she repeated. Completely over it.

Knocks were heard from her bed. Her eyes flashed open and walked towards the door to open it, assuming it was Utau. But it wasn't.

It was Souko.

"Souko..." Amu murmured as Souko shushed her and held out a tray with onigiri (rice balls) and pork buns. "Oh. Thank you," she whispered as Souko smiled and handed her the tray. Amu took it and then the woman patted her soft, pink hair down and brushed her loose bangs out of her eyes.

"Feel better, Amu. I know you can make it through this." She smiled before closing the door and locking it for Amu. Amu stood there, quiet, the tray in her hand. Souko knew that pork buns were her favorite. And onigiri was her happy food.

A faint smile tugging the corner of her lips, she brought it to her bed, tucked herself in, and watched some t.v. while enjoying her dinner inside of her big, large room. Halfway through her meal, she wondered where Utau was. She did say she was going to hang out with her for the night, wasn't she?

As that thought ran its course through her mind, a sudden slam, thud, and bang was heard. A piercing scream echoed through the mansion and Amu, taken by surprise by the battle cry, dropped her onigiri onto the ground. Damn.

"I'll kill you!" Utau screamed as glass broke and slams were heard continuously. What the hell was going on? Amu was curious. She stood up, walked past her fallen onigiri towards the door and, her nervous hand trembling on the knob, she twisted it and opened the door just slightly.

Peeking out the slight crack, she could see the bare silhouette coming closer and closer. And closer. Until it got strangely too close.

BAM!

* * *

After having eaten dinner very quietly (it was udon noodles, tasted awesome) and strangely uncomfortably, Souko cleaned the table and dishes as Utau pulled Ikuto out of the dining room away from their mother.

"So. What's wrong with Amu?" he asked.

Utau swirled around like a tornado, a red, vile glint in the midst of her violet orbs. "Forget about it, and don't be bothering Amu with your playboy looks. She's not the type of girl you can play with and throw away."

"You say that as if I've actually done that before a million times."

"In fics I read you have," she shrugged. "Anyways, just stay away from her, or I'll be sure to get rid of any future babies and a love life, you hear?"

Ikuto smirked. "Oh I see. You're just mad because Kukai ditched you," he laughed, remembering what Kukai told him earlier during school one time. He knew what really happened, but Utau didn't need to know that. He just wanted to burn her.

"Why you-!" Utau lunged for him, but he was too quick. He easily dodged her high jump kick and started running up the stairs. After slamming and leaving a hole in the wall where her foot impacted the wall, she quickly chased after him.

Ikuto ran up and up the stairs, never turning because if he took the time to turn, Utau would kill him. Then, sudden;y, Utau missed a stair step and crashed onto the ground, screaming.

He took this chance to turn as she got up, more pissed than ever before, and to tell the truth, he was a little frightened and wished she had that brother complex she had before when they were little. He thought he'd never wish that, but here he was, placed in this awful situation between life and death.

Ikuto slammed the first door he recognized open, slammed it closed again, and locked, breathing heavily but trying to do so quietly at the same time. He held his ear to the door, checking for Utau's presence. And sure enough, he heard footsteps.

The steps were coming closer, and closer... Ikuto closed his eyes shut. Did she find him?

A knock sounded on the door. Ikuto kept quiet, swallowing a gulp. Utau then turned around and walked off downstairs, away from where Ikuto was. Phew. That was a really close call.

He turned around.

And found Amu, unconscious with a bloody nose, on the ground.

"Shit!" he yelled as quiet as he could. "Amu!" he whispered urgently, picking her up. Her face was red and flattened. He stared at the door and found a small bloodstain where Amu's face may have been when she was standing by the door. He must have smacked the door right into her and knocked her out. Oops.

"Amu? Amu!" he yelled in a hushed manner. "Damn it Amu, Utau's gonna kill me if she sees you like this! Come on!" he patted her shoulder, but she was out cold. Very cold. He sighed as he picked her up and walked over to her bed, placing her down and tucking her in. He stared at her face before realizing the blood was still coming.

"Crap," he muttered as he grabbed some piece of fabric and wiped away the blood. Sighing in relief, he stared at the piece of fabric in his hand that he had used to wipe her face.

Strawberry printed panties.

He almost nearly had a nosebleed.

"Why the hell would she leave this on her nightstand!?" he muttered as he quickly discarded the underwear in a laundry basket, going a little insane at the fact that he just touched her panties that touched her face. Oh god.

Amu shifted in her sleep before a tear escaped her eye. "Hikaru..." she mumbled. "No..." And then all was silent again. Ikuto sighed before walking over to her again, finding a small smudge of red of her cupid's bow below her nose. He took his thumb and gently wiped it away, further examining her.

She was so beautiful. Her face was as pale as snowflakes in the winter air, her lips as red and luscious as twin cherries, her cheeks were a shade of pink the color of wonderful, blooming cherry blossoms. Her eyelashes were long and dark, curled to perfection and her bubblegum hair was messed in such an adorable way. He hadn't known it all this time, but damn, Amu was really something.

Of course she would have to be something though, she was his first love.

Bending down quietly as possible and forgetting that she was Amu for just that second, his lips inched towards her own, her mouth slightly open and pouting, breathing in and out smoothly, and the surface of his lips entered the feeling of her warm breath, and then-

Knock, knock, knock. "Amu?" Utau asked from behind the door.

'Shit!' Ikuto thought crazily as he quickly snapped his head back and diminished all thoughts about kissing her; he had to find a hiding place quick. Utau's hand was loudly placed on the bronze knob, turning the door- why the hell hadn't he just locked it? Unable to think of a place, he ducked underneath her bed, his shirt rubbing against the fallen onigiri on the ground, staining the shirt and dirtying the ground even more. The door creaked open and Ikuto watched as Utau's feet, her toe nails painted a vibrant pink with purple butterflies decorating it, walked across the ground towards Amu.

"She's asleep," Utau muttered as she picked up the tray and began to walk away until-

Ah-choo.

She suddenly paused. "Wh-what?"

Ikuto was cursing over and over in his head for being allergic to dust bunnies. He had accidentally let out a small sneeze.

'Shit.' Ikuto was praying to the gods above he hadn't been found. Utau bent down slowly and Ikuto froze. 'I've been caught.'

"Oho," Utau laughed. Ikuto was about to die. She bent down and began wiping away the smashed onigiri on the ground with a napkin. "Oh Amu, silly girl, you should have picked up the onigiri when it fell. Now it's all smashed up and gross." Once the blonde finished cleaning it, she got up and left the room, locking and closing the door.

Ikuto let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank god," he whispered.

"I-Is there something under m-my bed?" a small, petite voice nervously asked.

Ikuto groaned.

"Shit."

"Eep! There is! UTA-" Amu began to scream until a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and golden light met indigo darkness. Dumbfound, she kept her mouth gaping wide open.

"Ikuto?" she whispered.

Ikuto, with a sigh, nodded as he took his hand back. Amu closed her eyes shut tightly.

"UTA-"

The hand snapped back over her mouth. Her eyes snapped back open.

"God damn it, can you please not call Utau? I'd like to keep my balls, thank you very much."

Amu was not amused. In the least bit.

But at least now, after a little unwanted rest... she felt better and like her old self again. She was glad she wasn't in that terrible, dark phase anymore. In fact, she was positively happy about it. Maybe Utau would let her even keep her geek disguise now.

But what was the use? Ikuto already knew... then again, the enemy was not Ikuto.

Well, right now was an exception.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Tsukiyomi?"

* * *

Mirene: And the drama genre appears!

Ikuto: What the hell? I'm not perverted? And I freaked out over a pair of panties? Come on!

Mirene: Hey, I just wanted to try a normal Ikuto for once, you know?

Amu: And apparently, I have issues. Joy to the fucking world, ain't it.

Mirene: Well, that's where the drama comes in, you know? There could possibly be some angst in there too, but maybe just a little. Not too much. I'm really focusing on the drama for this story as of now. See guys, you all wanted a twist in the plot, well, how's this for original!?

Amu: Still.

Mirene: Okay, I guess the originality will pop up in the next chapter or so, right? Anyways, I am so sleepy and tired but I still haven't done my homework, I haven't studied for my history and math test, and I didn't moisturize my face yet. SUPER BIG LONG SIGH.

Ikuto: It's okay. Just pull an all-nighter.

Mirene: Unfortunately so, I NEED MY FUCKING SLEEP.

Amu: What Mirene is trying to say is, she gave up good sleep and precious time to do homework for the sake of updating this.

Mirene: Yes, I did. -cries-

Ikuto: It'd be nice for some reviews! Just to see how you guys think of this twist in the plot.

Amu: Yeah, and apparently, her one-year anniversary on fanfiction is coming up, so it'd be nice if you voted on her poll concerning updates and actions for that day. Thank you very much guys!

Mirene: Yup! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked pretty hard on it (not really, it took me an hour at most, so if there's any mistakes, don't kill me over it because I don't have the time to proofread).

Ikuto: And please review!


	7. Closet Fiasco

Mirene: Gah! I am so sorry for the longest wait ever! Fortunately it's Thanksgiving break and I can finally write an update! Ugh! Life has been so horrid to me school-wise.

Amu: Well, you're an Asian, you have expectations to live up to.

Mirene: I know, but getting A's in advanced placement classes is like trying to kiss the peak of Mt. Everest! Like, come on! I'm Asian but I'm not academically invincible! And chemistry! Oh lord, someone blow the subject up!

Ikuto: You know, you need chemistry to learn how to make stuff blow up.

Mirene: Please just shut the fuck up. i just want to write. It's Thanksgiving, okay, I just ate my KFC, I'm ready to write.

Amu: ... KFC? Isn't that chicken?

Mirene: THEY. SOLD. TURKEYS. OKAY?!

Ikuto: I like their mashed potatoes.

Mirene: Me too. And their fluffy buttermilk biscuits. :D

Amu: We're getting off-topic here?

Mirene: Oh! I also want to do a SHOUTOUT for Clouds of Mist! She's super sweet and has been getting harassed by anonymous flamers so I hope you guys can support her angst-y story called Insidious Kisses!

Ikuto: Off-topic here?

Mirene: No I'm not! My author's note is just long! I'm venting!

Amu: This is why you won't ever own Shugo Chara. You'll blow it up after a while.

Mirene: Shugo. Chara. WILL NEVER. BE LIKE. CHEMISTRYYYYY.

Ikuto: Let's move on to the story before she blows us up too.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"I said, what the hell are you doing in my room, Tsukiyomi?"

Ikuto didn't know how to answer her question. She looked at him up and down, her golden irises shining so beautifully within the glare she was shooting him. How could he have been so blind as to not have noticed how she really was on the inside? He felt so stupid.

"Get out of my room," she sighed. Ikuto sat down on her bed, which surprised her. "I said-"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, not daring to look at her face. There was silence and Ikuto imagined Amu's mouth becoming an "o" and smiled a little. "I'm sorry for yelling at you a while ago. I'm sorry for being such a jerk and not realizing the real you. I was an idiot to treat you the way I did and what I did when I found out about the real you was unforgivable..." Ikuto looked up into her eyes, which were forming tears.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, gingerly touching her hand with his own. Amu looked up into his face and smiled before embracing him in a deep hug. They stayed like that as if time stood still. And at that moment... he kind of wished it did. After some time, Amu let go and Ikuto adjusted the part of the shoulder of my shirt where her tears fell. She sighed and Ikuto held onto her hand softly. "Amu... forgive me."

An angelic smile on her face, she took hold of his hand, and then... she bit it.

She bit it.

She bit it HARD.

"Ow!" Ikuto screamed, and he can already hear Utau scurrying up the stairs with a kitchen knife or some other kind of weapon in her hand. Amu's tears were still falling from her cheeks and - was that a smirk he saw on her face? She stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry.

She mouthed, "I won't forgive you. You're a jerk and you'll always be one. If it weren't for Utau and Souko, we would have never been here right now. You would still treat me how everyone treats an ugly girl, and I would have never been found out. You would have never been sorry. And so, I won't forgive you." Ikuto was amazed at how he was able to read all of that just from the movement of her luscious lips.

Utau then barged in through the door with a slam and the last thing Ikuto can recall is seeing the rod from the fireplace in the living room slashing down towards him between the center of his eyes.

* * *

"Amu..." Utau says soothingly while dusting off her hands as we sat at the top of the stairs. "You're sure you're okay with just this?"

"Yeah, Utau, I'm sure."

After Utau had run into Amu's room with a fireplace rod, she instantly knocked Ikuto out. Amu and Utau both dragged his body out of Amu's room and let it roll all the way down the stairs, laughing as he hit a corner and stopped midway. Utau had to go down and poke him with the rod every time he hit a corner to get him rolling again. Now he laid on the ground unconscious with an enormous red, swelling mark in the middle of his face. The two had died of laughter.

"Anyways, seriously, what did he do? Why was he even in your room?" Amu stopped laughing and bit her lip.

"Well... at first I noticed that my panties I left on my nightstand was gone... I was going to put them away later since they were brand new..." Utau's face hardened into something ferocious. "And then I heard groaning from under my bed and it freaked me out..." Utau's face became more frightening. "And then he appeared out of nowhere from under my bed, his face kind of red and he was breathing heavily..."

"MY GOD AMU, DID THAT SON OF A BITCH SERIOUSLY TRY TO RAPE YOU?" Utau screamed. "I'll cut his testicles off, burn them, and place the ashes in a vase on your altar in respect, I swear!" Amu's eyes widened as she tried to calm her down, saying that he just looked kind of tired and stuff. She calmed down and her face went back to normal. "Oh."

"I wouldn't want his sack ashes on my altar anyways. We can just pass it down like a family jewel or something like that."

"Well, it wouldn't be a family jewel after I'm done with it."

They both died of laughter some more before Utau became serious again. "So what happened after the monster crawled out from underneath the bed?" Amu shrugged her shoulders and Utau sighed, flipping her hair back. "Seriously, what happened before I kicked his ass?"

"Well... he crawled out and he apologized to me. We hugged for a while and I thought about forgiving him. Then we let go and looked at each other some more, and he held my hand so delicately. So I bit him and you came up. While he was panicking over you coming up and the pain in his hand, I told him that I wasn't going to forgive him. Ever."

"Why not?" Utau asked. I raised an eyebrow - I thought she would have agreed with my choice. Oh wait, she's the one who helped plan for us to reconcile. "At least he apologized? How many times a decade do you see a guy like him apologizing for something he actually would admit is stupid?"

"Enough so that I couldn't care less," I said, standing up. "You should understand, Utau. I'm going to go to bed now. See you tomorrow morning."

"See you. You should be getting some sleep anyways; tomorrow is going to big day with all of that class work and home work to catch up on. Your grades must have dropped a letter grade by now. I think my friends told me that a bunch of teachers were passing out practice midterm tests."

"Aw shit," I curse before giving Utau and hug and heading back to my room. I am going to hate tomorrow.

* * *

"Did you clear up the ugly stuff?" Utau whispered in a hushed tone to mother. "You know, while I was talking to Amu and laughing at Ikuto?"

"I didn't like what happened to Ikuto, but I managed to clear out her closet along with a bunch of other frivolous items that if worn in the wrong manner could be a fashion catastrophe. From now on we'll be leaving her a certain outfit and if she doesn't wear it, then she'll have nothing to wear to be ugly."

They both grinned, high-fiving each other as Ikuto stood staring at them, heaving a heavy sigh before walking off to his own room.

"Like mother, like daughter..." he groaned before disappearing behind his door.

* * *

Amu woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. She stretched her arms widely, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and happily skipped to her closet. "Today is surely going to be a wonderful day~" she sang as she opened the doors of her closet, ready to pick out something vomit-green and pastel yellow for the day along with her regular uniform. Unfortunately, when she opened the doors, expecting a big heap of messy clothes in it, all that was left of it was her neatly ironed uniform. Polished black shoes lay at her feet and red, plaid leg warmers beside it. There were also red, plaid arm warmers and a striped black and red beanie.

This was not good. How in the world could she make this disgusting? It was too plain and... cool. It definitely had to be Utau and Souko's plans. Amu stared at the clothes before grinning. They thought she was stupid? She'd prove them wrong.

* * *

Ikuto sat down eating breakfast for the first time in months. Utau had told him to sit down and wait to see Amu and he sat down. He couldn't miss this. Maybe he would even walk with her to school if their plan worked. The three of them sat down waiting and soon enough, they heard Amu's footsteps going down the stairs. All of their eyes were glued to the edge of the wall and suddenly someone came into view and Ikuto spit out the eggs in his mouth.

"Oh my god Amu!" Utau screamed. In happiness. Amu looked absolutely amazing! She was wearing the arm and leg warmers, the shoes, the beanie, and her uniform was put on very slack and loosely. She looked so... cool and spicy, Ikuto decided. Souko was up and jumping about with a camera as Amu groaned. Even with a grumpy attitude, she still looked nice. Ikuto stood up and walked over to her, and she stared at him innocently.

"You look..." he looked over to the corner of his eyes and made out Utau's vile glare as he continued. "Very... nice. You should dress like this everyday."

"I don't do it for your amusement, kitty," Amu said as she slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbing buttered toast and stuffing it into her mouth before slipping on roller blades. "I'm going to go on ahead!"

"Wait for me!" Utau yelled as she hurried up to her room to get her things. Ikuto was already ready for this and charged out the door right after Amu rolled out of the driveway in a hurry. "See you later mother!"

"Goodbye honey!"

Ikuto hopped onto his motor bike in a hurry before chasing the pinkette down the road. She spat before increasing her speed but it was no match for Ikuto's bike. Eventually she took a shortcut through a sidewalk path of a park and Ikuto clicked his tongue in anger before driving ahead onto school.

Thankful that she had lost him, she stopped in front of the school by the park. Hiding behind a few bushes before anybody saw her, she sat down and admired her arm and leg warmers for a while. They were too trendy at the moment and no matter how much she liked them, they would have to go into the lost and found at school or something after she changed out.

She then took out her bag and pulled out some ugly, highlighter yellow socks and vomit green jewelry, extremely blinged out with fake diamonds. She smiled at the hideous sight. Before she left to go downstairs, she checked every single room on the floor (which was not easy at all and very time consuming) and found her bundle of joy stuffed into a big hefty bag, managing to hide the bag in her room and stuffing some ugliness into her bag.

She checked her phone. It was almost time for school and she didn't want to be late after being absent for about a week.

Quickly trying to take off her arm and leg warmers and put them into her bag, she felt a tap on her back. "Hello, I'm in a hurry here, can't you see and leave me alone-" she yelled before realizing that someone was behind her, which was most likely not good. She froze and then slowly turned her head around, not happy with the person she saw.

"Good morning, Hinamori. School is about to start, you know. What are you doing here?" Tadase asked with a friendly smile as the tardy bell rang through their ears.

* * *

Mirene: AND SOOOOO. I hope this was somewhat worth the long wait? Even though it's short? I don't have much time to write because I'm tired from Black Friday so forgive me. I'll end it with this sexy cliffhanger. Again I am so sorry for being Asian and trying to get good grades. I have A's in everything but I'm doing my best to maintain it and bring it up to an A+. Yeah I know I'm a freak. ;~;

Ikuto: It's okay. We accept you, freak.

Amu: Yeah, freak, it's not a problem or anything like that! We don't discriminate against freaks.

Ikuto: Don't feel bad, you freak.

Amu: Everybody review for this freak!

Mirene: Man, you guys are mean... ;A;

Amu: What are you talking about?

Ikuto: Didn't we just say we love freaks?!

Mirene: ;A;

Ikuto: We're just proud of our freak.

Mirene: I'm so sorry for this chapter! I swear the next one will be as twice as long as this chapter, prooomise!


	8. Back to Normal

Mirene: Heyo guys! Fortunately it's Winter break and I can finally write an update!

Amu: What the hell did you smoke today?

Mirene: It's Winter, okay, I just drank my eggnog, I'm ready to write.

Amu: ... Eggnog? Shouldn't you be drinking cocoa?

Mirene: Eggnog is good! Waaay better.

Ikuto: I like it with a bit of alcohol.

Mirene: Me too! I mean, ahem, I thought you said a cocoa. :D

Amu: That doesn't even make sense.

Ikuto: Off-topic here?

Amu: Well, you don't own Shugo Chara! Thank the heavens for that.

Mirene: Yeah, Santa never did give me what I REALLY wanted for Christmas.

Ikuto: Let's move on to the story before she starts whining about it.

Mirene: It's a short chapter again, sorry! I don't have a lot of time despite it being break... ):

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Aha." Amu laughed sheepishly, "G-good morning, Tadase!"

The blonde boy smiled rather eerily to the pinkette. "We're late," he said. "Get up." Amu didn't move and she was perspiring slightly from being very nervous. "Amu, I said to get up and let's go."

"You should, erm, go on ahead!"

"No, you're coming with me."

"No, no, I insist!" she tried to laugh.

"No, come now, Amu, or I'll call a school official over here." Amu still didn't move. If he left to go get an official, she could run off and then change after. "On second thought, maybe I'll just give you your waitress job back."

She looked up. Sure, Ikuto already found out, but other people haven't. Plus, she enjoyed working in the kitchen and she loved Yaya's personality. No, getting her old job back was out of the question. Reluctantly, she stood up.

"I need to change, Tadase," she said. "Please."

"What are you two doing over there?" a school official approached them with a bamboo stick in one hand and a whistle in the other. "Get yourselves into class immediately. You're both late; this is no time to chat idly."

Amu gulped.

Today was not faring well.

* * *

"Eh, who is that new girl in the corner?"

"Who usually sits there again?"

"Hina... Hinamori something?"

"Amu! I think."

"That's Amu?"

"Their hair color is the same!"

"No way!"

"I can't believe my eyes!"

'I can't believe my life,' Amu thought grumpily next to Tadase while he sat contentedly. The teacher was absent and so there was a substitute today, saying he wouldn't be taking roll nor was he giving any lectures. Basically, he declared it as study hall before leaving, blabbering about some date with a tremendously beautiful woman. The amount of eye rolls that moment could have broken a record.

Meanwhile, everyone simply awkwardly gawked at Amu while she hid her face in her arms, facing down towards the desk and pretending to sleep in her rather nice clothes. She was planning to take off the warmers and throw them in the lost and found when Tadase suddenly pulled her away form it and into class. Too late.

And there she was now - the eighth wonder of the world.

Trying to attract less attention to herself, she began snoring unattractively, but somehow the burning feeling of eyes on her back became worse instead of better. 'Damn this! Damn you Utau, Souko, and Ikuto! Damn you Tadase! Damn my fucking life!' she rapidly thought in rage.

"Tadase, who's the chick next to you? Is that seriously Amu?"

"Dude, she's better looking than we thought she was!"

"Tadase, introduce us to the girl who's always hidden her potential!"

Tadase gave them a curt nod, but the expression on his face was uncomfortable to the pack of boys who suddenly came up to him and started speaking to him like they were friends. He found that extremely annoying - especially when they used to hate him for "taking" their girlfriends. "Do you mind? I'm working on homework."

"No, not at all!" they smiled and walked off, unable to shake off the sudden change of attitude in the usually calm student.

Tsubasa sat in his desk, uncomfortable with the way Amu was dressed. This was the real her, yes, but... he already kind of... unofficially shook her off. It would be awfully snobby of him to suddenly want her back after she dressed nice again. 'Oh, this is what I get for doubting myself about her! This is so what I deserved,' he internally battled himself in his mind.

"See?" Tadase smiled at Amu after taking his eyes off of Tsubasa's hilarious reaction. "It's not so bad, right?"

"Whatever," Amu mumbled as she slightly shifted her head to breathe a little better. Tadase grinned before he decided to get up and use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," he said before setting his backpack on his chair so that no one would be able to bother Amu from his desk. Then he walked out of the classroom calmly, a few girls stalking him a couple of minutes after, trailing behind the blonde.

Ikuto eyed Amu before he got up, slung Tadase's backpack to the side, and took a seat next to the girl. Everyone else was quiet and stared. "What are you all looking at?" he growled. Everyone looked away and began about their own business and Ikuto was content with that.

Amu was flustered in her arms, staring at Ikuto's brand new, navy Nike sneakers. The left one was tapping the floor annoyingly and the other was calm. His sudden voice caused her to accidentally jump. "Hey, are you really sleeping?" She tried to stay still again. "Your flinching kind of gave it away, you know."

"I know," Amu hissed quietly so only Ikuto could hear her.

"Are you going to keep your head down the whole time?"

"If I have to. Stupid Tadase made me like this. Ugh."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean Utau and my mother?"

Amu groaned. "Them too."

Ikuto sat there, unsure of what to do now that the atmosphere was rather awkward. "Well, good luck. Tadase's back," Ikuto whispered before getting up to go back to his own seat, causing everyone in the class to stare at him moving. Just then, Tadase walked in, along with a few girls he just "happened" to meet on the way back to class. The stares shifted to the blonde.

"Eh? Anything happen?" Tadase asked.

"Not really," the class said.

"Oh."

He walked back to his seat and continued reading a book, all while admiring how nice Amu was dressed in public today. The girl was cute, so why didn't she show it off? In fact, she could have completely overthrown Saaya. Of course, luckily for Amu, Saaya and her crew ditched class today.

Tadase shot a quick glance at Ikuto, who was staring at him from the corner of his dark blue irises. Scratch that, was he looking at Amu? Ikuto connected eyes with the blonde and instantly turned away.

'Yep, he was looking at Amu. Interesting,' Tadase thought as the bell finally rang.

* * *

Amu was pissed off. Actually, to say that she was pissed off was an understatement. She passed by the lost and found box and grabbed a decent hoodie before walking away. Immediately running into the girls' bathroom and into a stall, she put on the the hoodie backwards, used a pair of scissors to cut eye holes into the hood, and walked out with the hood on her face.

A few girls by the sink screamed at the sight of Amu. The rosette shrugged it off, walking out the door and putting on roller blades to roll home. There was no way she was going to roll to work like this. Plus, she needed to check on her old bundle of joy.

Instantly shedding the jacket onto the side of the road, she fixed up her tussled hair and went inside the house. "I'm home," Amu called. Souko walked out from the kitchen greeting Amu before dropping the batch she was mixing in her arms.

"Amu, you're... home!" she yelled in joy. "How was school?" she asked in anticipation.

"Fine," Amu mumbled. Souko smiled.

"This is wonderful! So wonderful!" Souko screamed for joy. "Wait, are you going to work today?"

Amu thought about it. Tadase pissed her off today by making her go into school and not minding his own business. He might have gotten her a job in the kitchen, but otherwise, he was nothing to her. A small crush, maybe, but that all diminished this morning. How dare he make her go to school like this? "No," Amu answered. If she did, she couldn't guarantee anybody's safety in the kitchen. Especially Tadase.

She didn't want to cause any trouble though. "Oh, alright. Are you going to your room then? Or would you like to cook with me?" Amu stared at the slowly spreading batch on the tiled floors. "Well, the chef requested the day off, so I thought I'd try to cook. It took me a while to make a perfect batch like that..." Souko pouted.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked before she stepped into the kitchen. "Oh." The counters were filled with pots and pans, bowls and plates, and different colored goop was all over the kitchen - including the spot on the floor that Amu stepped on. She lifted her foot up. "Oh..." Peeling her sock off, she threw it inside a nearby laundry basket that the workers haven't taken out yet. "This is... a big mess."

"Yes, you see, I was trying to make meat pies..." Souko smiled sheepishly. "The dough batter never came out right." Amu laughed and grabbed two mops. She handed one to Souko.

"I'll help, but we'll need this place to be clean..."

* * *

Ikuto and Utau came home at the same time, surprised to find a shitload of smoke coming from the chimney. Did the chef go haywire? The smoke was pure black and it gave the two siblings an uneasy feeling.

"We're home," they both called out at the same time. Souko's head popped out, some sort of batter covering certain parts of her face. "M-mother?" they both cried out yet again. The woman chuckled.

"I made dinner since the chef was out for today," she explained happily. Her two children began to pale in fear. "Don't worry, the food is coming out absolutely wonderful!"

"No wonder the smoke was scaring me," Utau hastily whispered to her older brother.

"I think we should secretly order takeout," he whispered in reply.

"No need for takeout and don't worry about the smoke. Amu was just burning some wood in the fireplace! The heater short-circuited you see, and I tried to fix it... but no worries, it's as warm as can be in the living room!"

Just as the two were about to say something, Amu walked out of the kitchen with something delicious on a tray in her hands. "Souko, I-"

"I told you to call me Auntie," she said quite sternly. Amu smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, erm, Auntie, the meat pies are ready. I also cleaned up the kitchen and the smoke is now directed out of the house so it's warm and the air is breathable." She glanced at me once and then smiled grandly at Utau. "Ah, welcome home guys! I helped S-" she paused. "I mean, Auntie. I helped Auntie make dinner. And fix the heat problem."

"Is that so," Ikuto said, poking a meat pie. "Is it edible? After all, the last time my mother cooked something, the house caught on fire and we had to buy a new one."

"The house?" she asked incredulously. He picked a pie and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Tastes good," he complimented. Amu unintentionally blushed.

"I-It should! Your mother helped!"

He chuckled before going up the stairs. "Those aren't good because my mother helped, trust me."

Utau and Souko giggled in the background. They were secretly happy that the two were getting along better now. Utau was a bit peeved that it happened because Amu stopped dressing ugly at home since it was pointless, but it didn't really matter. Amu had started looking a lot happier after they started making small interactions as well.

* * *

The next morning, Amu was dressed as usual - the ugliest clothing with the ugliest combinations. Today she had on a pair of neon green socks with pink zebra stripes. A thick tan headband was in her hair, causing it to fuss up in the back. Her glasses seemed even thicker than before. Smiling in the mirror, she climbed out the window.

Last night, Utau and Souko had no idea that she took her clothes back. She hid them in a different secret room. Unless they checked every single room in the house and got lucky, they wouldn't be able to know where her lovely fabrics were residing.

Ikuto and Utau groaned when they saw the girl happily roller-blading to school in their car. "How the hell did she get those clothes?" Utau complained. Ikuto simply took his eyes off the sight. "Hey, I saw that disgusted look."

"Your face when you saw her was far worse than mine," he replied. Utau scoffed.

"I can't help it. Fashion is my weakness."

The three got to school as usual and the entire class was surprised to see Amu in her original style. Figuring that yesterday must be some sort of a fluke or dream, they treated her with the same attitude as usual. Especially Saaya, who didn't even know about the transformation Amu dared to undergo yesterday.

"Ugly as usual, Hinamori?" Saaya cackled in her face. The pinkette looked up and grinned happily, surprising the redhead.

"Yep!" she said, returning to her book after. She was indeed happy.

Everything was back to normal.

* * *

Mirene: Well, that day made no difference.

Amu: That's awesome!

Ikuto: Why? That sucks.

Mirene: You suck.

Amu: Well, please review!

Mirene: And it's finally 2013! Any resolutions? I'd love to hear them! **BIG NOTE:** My New Year's Resolution is to officially finish all my chaptered stories within this year. It's a bit crazy and seemingly impossible, but I hope everyone will continue to support me all the way! I promise to not start anymore stories until a few are finished as well.

Ikuto: That's all. Happy New Year!


	9. Festival Plans

Mirene: Yo, it's been a while since I've updated this fic, eh?

Amu: Hm, I didn't mind if you left it at last chapter.

Ikuto: I would have!

Mirene: It's been very crazy! I do my best to update around night hours, but during the day I'm super busy! I have a lot of drama going on, but most of it is resolved. Speaking of which, did everyone have a Happy Valentine's Day?

Ikuto: Mirene was planning on writing a Valentine oneshot for Amuto but she was too busy, hmmph.

Mirene: Aha, sorry! Well, I had a great time with my boyfriend! He's a little dramatic with our relationship but he took me out to a dance called Sadies and dinner, and gave me a bouquet of pink-orange roses and Victoria's Secret chocolates *u* Totally made my day. I think it was the best Valentine's gift I ever got in my life. And he wrote me a card too *3*

Amu: What, are you here to brag now?

Mirene: A little bit -u- I was just happy and wanted to share -3- Everyone really needs to experience something like this. It's just amazing... Love is brilliant. It's the inspiration I have to write. Some of the Amuto moments in my stories are inspired by my boyfriend ;D

Ikuto: I don't think anyone cares. We all just want Amuto.

Mirene: Fine, I don't own Shugo Chara, so let's get this chapter started.

Amu: Finally.

Mirene: -3- I wouldn't mind listening to someone else's Valentine story...

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Back to normal was what Amu had thought.

The firefly festival was coming up soon, and today was the day where the class would have to decide on what to do for the soon-to-come school-wide event. Everyone was in their seats except the few late people coming in afterschool as planned, like Saaya and her friends. Ikuto sat staring out the window as Kukai tried talking to him, Tadase was reading a book to pass the time, and Amu had her chin on the desk while she stared at her phone, texting.

"Hey, Hinamori," Saaya cackled as her crew fanned her. "Why are you mumbling to yourself in the corner like a mental freak? I mean, you dress like one, so I suppose throwing in the act wouldn't make a difference, would it?"

"Yes, well, I do act according to my inspirations. By the way, Yamabuki," Amu smiled sweetly as she held the surprised redhead's hands. "You're one of them. Actually, I think you're the only one in this school," the pinkette scoffed before walking out the door, taking the bathroom pass along with her.

"Hmmph, the pompous little-" Saaya began but was cut off by Kairi, who was in the front of the class behind a podium stand, shuffling some papers.

"Yamabuki, do refrain from opening your mouth the rest of the class discussion. Now, for the Firefly Festival, we need to work on what event we will be holding as a class, deciding everyone's shifts and roles in the event, the budget, and so forth." The class began mumbling about their ideas and such.

"We'll hold a vote between predetermined choices. There is going to be a haunted house, a research exhibit, a fashion show, a play/skit, or a cosplay cafe." The voting was held as each student voted and finally, it was down to two choices: the fashion show or the cosplay café. "Alright, is there anyone who hasn't voted yet for this?" Everyone was silent as Amu opened the door and strolled in nonchalantly until she realized that all eyes were on her.

"...What's up."

Kairi adjusted his glasses. "Erm, yes, we still need your vote concerning the class doing a cosplay cafe or a fashion show for the festival... and the tiebreaker depends on your choice, Hinamori Amu. And please put the bathroom pass back and refrain from keeping it. I'm sure others would like to have the privilege of having a bathroom break as well."

Amu stared at the blackboard, ignoring Kairi. Cosplay café? No. Fashion show? Hell no.

"Cosplay," she mumbled before staring out the window, passing the bathroom pass, which was a small wooden sculpture of a toilet with a lanyard attached to it, to Tadase. He chuckled and put it back for her, the girls both swooning at his kindness and hissing at Amu for taking advantage of it.

Everyone stared at her and she shrugged. Being Hinamori Amu, of course she wouldn't pick the fashion show. After all-

"I disagree," Ikuto said, his hand raised. "I really, really rather do the fashion show." He glanced at all the girls in the class, disappointed for having to do something as lowly as what he was about to do, but he couldn't help but want Amu to participate in something with common fashion sense. Cosplay would just add to her horrible taste in style. "Please, all of you, change your votes. I've never asked for much..."

Female eyes were reshaped into throbbing, pink hearts. "Kyah! Ikuto! I'll change my vote for you, kyah!" And the girls quickly switched from cosplay to the fashion show choice. The outcome was pretty obvious.

And so, the fashion show was picked.

Amu, seeing through Ikuto's plans, was devastated at the outcome on the inside, but on the outside, she yawned and curled up in her seat. Tadase chuckled at her lazy, cat-like behavior. He had no idea that she was freaking out on the inside. She was panicking over whether she would get picked for the show or not, but probably not. Looking around the room, there are plenty of cute girls to do the show. They wouldn't really resort to using Amu unless they needed a clown or something.

Ikuto smirked as Kairi began planning the budget costs and such, where Saaya immediately raised her hand to cover all budget costs since she was rich, causing several thousands of boys to be impressed (actually, there was none, but let's just leave that sentence as Saaya's point of view).

He glanced out the window, gazing at the few, snow-colored cumulus clouds dangling in the blue depths of the sky. "Amu, I'm going to reveal you to the world. And wearing the ugliest clothes you can find after the fashion show debut for you will no longer work."

Tadase also happened to be thinking the same thing as Kairi began lecturing.

* * *

Saaya was busy calling her father to bring in some money for their class while Kairi was calculating the costs for the decorations, the stage rental, costumes, and other fashion-show necessary items.

Others were helping decorate the place. Streamers and balloons were placed neatly around the room on the walls as others were drawing posters and printing out flyers. Some were in the back picking out the fashion show outfits.

For those such as Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, they were busy deciding on who does what. Kairi placed the odd three in charge of designating roles for the students.

"Ah, this is so boring," Amu said. "Honestly, what's so hard about giving out roles? Look, I think the two of you can handle this yourselves, just don't involve me."

Ikuto smirked, twirling a finger in the girl's unorganized hair. "But it has everything to do with you... Right, Tadase?"

Tadase nodded. "Correct. Amu, we want to give you the role of the main, end star."

"No," she sighed, slumping in her seat. Tadase and Ikuto stared at her - why did she seem so dejected today? She also often checked her phone and texted often, especially during class. The two boys were surprised to see her in such a state.

"Ah, I have a call," she jumped up quickly. "I'll be back."

Tadase and Ikuto stared at each other. "Do you know who she's been talking to?"

"No," Ikuto said.

Weird.

"Anyways, let's plan everything before Amu comes back to complain," Tadase said, writing things down on a sheet of paper.

"Right," Ikuto agreed.

It seemed like a great friendship was about to bloom.

"I still don't like you," Ikuto spoke up.

"Agreed."

...Or maybe not.

* * *

Amu stood outside the school gates, her hand covering her mouth as the caller spoke. People who were walking by occasionally gave her the weirded-out glance, others downright not even bothering to look at her as she continued her conversation.

"Amu, how is it over there? Is everyone treating you fine?"

"Yes, mama."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really."

"Papa's been worried sick, you know," Amu's mother spoke. "Keeps on complaining about how his sparrow should move back in, but I told him you were doing fine at the Tsukiyomi household."

"Oh, papa. He's always been like that," Amu smiled. "So, how's Ami? She keeps texting me but I really wanted to hear her voice..."

"Oh, Ami?" Midori laughed over the phone. "She's doing fine. Middle school is a big step for her but she's getting used to it. I think she's already found herself a boyfriend! Papa gets so distressed over it, saying things like how Ami is going to get deflowered by touching him and all that."

"A boyfriend eh? I'm sure he's fine if Ami chose him. Papa needs a chill pill."

"We've ordered thousands of them," Midori chuckled. "They don't seem to work. The hospital doesn't seem to have a clue. We think he's just paranoid about what happened last time... Oh! I mean, aha, don't worry about what I just said. I meant-"

"I hope he gets better," Amu smiled, giggling past Midori's statement. It had been a while since she'd actually spoken to a family member, but she never bothered to call in fear of being a bother, and she wasn't going to let something like the past ruin this small, happy moment for her. "Anyways, I should go back in. The class is having a festival event meeting, and-"

"Amu..." her mother cut her off. "Are you still dressed like... that?"

"..." Amu didn't know what to say. She didn't want to disappoint her mother, but she couldn't lie. "Yes, I am."

"Amu, honestly, that boy is still here in town. He's not going to go out and find you again and... hurt you. We're keeping a close eye on him. His parents are as well. They say that he feels tremendously guilty and have been sending over his apology notes. Do you want us to send them over to you, if you'd like?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then promise you you'll go back to normal," Midori choked. "Please, Amu. Everyone just wants you to be happy."

"...I'll do my best, mama. Give me time."

"I will. Goodbye then, honey. Be happy over there," she said before Amu hung up, returning the goodbye with the usual 'I love you' line. She shut her phone closed, holding it tightly against her chest. Old memories began to resurface just from the slight mention of him.

"Tch," she clicked her tongue. "Mama, I can't just go about and change how I dress just like that, it'd take some sort of a crazy phenomenon to debut my original look to the school after my introductory appearance," she sighed as she began walking back to classroom. When she walked in, Tadase and Ikuto were already finished with their job and had Kairi's stamp of approval on it. They were currently pinning it on the board.

"Sorry I didn't help much," Amu mumbled to them. The two looked at each other and back at Amu.

"Don't worry, you'll still have the chance to help out plenty," Tadase smiled.

"Yeah, we've got everything planned out," Ikuto followed up.

Amu, confused as to what they were getting at, stared at the list.

* * *

_Roles for the Seiyo Fashionista Event: (If your name is not mentioned, you will be helping out with props, maintenance, or backstage help)_

_M.C. - Hotori Tadase and Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Background Set-Up- Kuro Tamago, Shiro Tamago, Kizuki Tan Tan, Bob the Builder (and crew)_

_Make-up and Outfit Design- Yamabuki Saaya (and crew), Yamamoto Lulu_

_Intro: Seasons _

_Spring Theme/Floral - Yumi Kazakawa; Kyo Kurogane_

_Summer Theme/Beach - Kimiko Hachi; Kei Tanekaga _

_Autumn Theme/Red, Brown, Orange - Hoshina Utau; Souma Kukai_

_ Winter Theme/Layers - Yuiki Yaya; Sanjo Kairi_

_Middle: Themes_

_First Date Theme - Yukiji Sumi, Shou Satsune, Nara Kigumi, Hikaru Takane_

_Lolita Theme- Riiko Fukawa, Natsumi Hyuuno, Kitsu Rin_

_Trendy Theme - Meiko Izuka, Yuu Satoshi_

_Unique Style Theme - Seki Tobayashi, Kosuke Makuno, Miyuki Nanase, Rin Tamaho_

_End: Supernatural  
_

_Vampires - Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko_

_Werewolves - Ai Kumiko, Touya Hiisuji_

_Fairies - Saaya Yamabuki, Tsubasa Kiseki_

_Mermaids - Shiki Kizoku, TaiyoHitsumi_

_Angel/Devil - Hinamori Amu (FINAL)_

_Closing Remarks and Ending Bow_

* * *

When Amu's eyes hit her name at the end of the list, her mouth was too wide open._  
_

"You know, if you keep you mouth open that long, a bug will fly in thinking it's a cave to explore," Ikuto mentioned, flicking the pinkette on the forehead.

"Ow!" she muttered, glaring the blue-headed man. "Why the hell did you put me for the last part?" A large section of the class supported her argument.

"Has everyone really forgotten?" Ikuto started. "Don't you want to see how an NORMAL looking Amu could look?"

"No! Wait! Stop!" Amu shouted, but the idea was already seeping into everyone's minds, and the class calmed down. "This can't really be happening. Really, who said I don't look normal? I dress like this everyday," she said coolly. "D-Don't listen to him."

"Now that I think about it, didn't she dress nice the other day?"

"Yeah, she looked stunning!"

"No way, what if she's dressing like that on purpose?"

"We'll find out thanks to the fashion show!"

"Yeah!"

Amu groaned as Tadase and Ikuto shrugged. "It's already been approved by Kairi, so it's not like we can change it either. Kairi only approves something when there can be no improvements to make. Just trust his decision on this one, AMU~" Ikuto teased her.

"Hmmph," Amu said before receiving another text, probably from Ami. "Whatever," she said as she walked out of the classroom from the noisy crowd. She checked her phone screen, seeing an unknown number.

"Eh? Who could this be?" she wondered, opening the message. No one should know her number except the Tsukiyomi's, her family, and people from work. Her eyes analyzed the white screen display.

_Unknown Number: 4:52 P.M._

_Please don't forget me._

_Amu, I still love you._

* * *

Ikuto was tired from discussing how the roles would play out and decided to leave it to Tadase as he walked outside. He glanced over at school gates and saw the shadowy outline of a girl sitting by the wall. "Must be Amu."

He walked over, expecting to find her peacefully sitting or maybe even dozing off since it was a beautiful day out. The wind was slightly breezy, the sun was still out, and the skies were still bright blue and clear. When he walked over to Amu, it was as if all the happiness in the world was suddenly drained out of his eyesight.

Amu was there, slumped on the floor. Her phone laid on the ground next to her, the screen pitch-black and cracked probably from having dropped it on the hard cement. Her eyes were wide and traumatized, her mouth slightly parted. Her entire self seemed to be screaming silently in shock as she leaned on the side. Add on her freaky clothes and you might assume she was mental.

"Amu? Amu..." Ikuto said, taking off her headbands and glasses. "Amu, are you alright? Did something happen?"

"Him," she whimpered, blinking as she hastily stood up, grabbing her dead phone in a rush. "S-Sorry, I'm going to go home first. Tell the class I'm going, and Tadase that I'm not going to work today. Nothing happened, you know, I'm totally fine, without a dilemma, I swear. S-See you!" she ran off before Ikuto to stop her.

"What was that all about?" He began to walk back inside the school until something caught his eye where Amu was sitting before. It was a crumpled-up, folded piece of paper that looked extremely worn out, already feeling a little leathery to the touch. There were a few, blurred-out paragraphs he could not make out on the pink paper. However, he did make out one sentence out of the whole letter.

"Amu, you are the most precious thing to me. So beautiful, so perfect, and mine. Most definitely mine. Mine, and no one else's. I want us to be together until we die, and when we die, we will die together, no matter what." His eyes wanted to fall out of his sockets. Did he just find a love letter to Amu from the 17th century or something? Not to mention that the writer was freakishly possessive and scary. Possibly even murderous.

He stuffed the paper into his pocket uneasily, the paper crinkling even more deep inside his jeans. "I'll have to ask Amu about this later..."

* * *

Mirene: And the drama is just getting started! Actually, not drama, more like mystery angst...

Amu: What the hell? I'm freaked out!

Ikuto: Same... that note gave me shivers. Is that really Amu's?

Mirene: Who knows? :p

Amu: Uh, you? You're the author, for goodness sake.

Mirene: Meh, so what?

Ikuto: Now review!

Amu: And vote on the poll concerning updates! If you have a favorite story you'd like updated monthly, please go to Mirene's profile and vote now!

Mirene: Please and thank you! *u*


	10. Pop Concerts

Mirene: I'm back for a while guys!

Amu: Oh no, everyone run!

Mirene: Haha, very funny.

Ikuto: Anyways, glad to see you're back!

Mirene: I know! Aw, Ikuto, you miss me~

Ikuto: Only the Amuto, I assure you. I've been missing my quality lover time with my koi~

Mirene: W-Well then!

Amu: You two are so annoying.

Ikuto: You don't mean that!

Mirene: I'm a little happy that I don't you two.

Ikuto: You don't mean that!

Amu: Oh, we do. We do.

Mirene: Well thumbs-up and keep your head high in hopes for this fic because we're finally hitting the double digits!

Ikuto: She's back with her usual lengthy chapters too!

Mirene: Here's an extra lengthy one to make up for all my short ones so far!

* * *

Chapter 10  


* * *

Amu stood in the doorway of the café she worked at uneasily. Ever since the other day, she hadn't received a text from the unknown number again. That was good, but it left her extremely paranoid, and everyone who knew her could see it. To be more precise, they could see it on her body.

Dark blue bangles on both wrists, an old, mustard yellow t-shirt that read "Easter Convention 1992" on her chest, and neon pink bootcut jeans that ended just above her ankles to show off those cowboy ankle boots the color of broccoli were the signs. If that wasn't enough, try taking a look at her attempted makeup.

"Amu. Don't stand there in front of the door like that, it's bad for business," Rima scolded the ridiculously dressed girl. "Honestly, what's gotten into you today? You know that I would just take it all off when you come to work, so why bother?"

"I'm not working as a waitress anymore," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Yeah, but what the hell are we going to do when all the chefs go blind at the sight of you!?"

"... Hire more chefs?"

The echo of a slap and a pair of glasses tumbling onto the floor was all the two could hear. An eerie silence was cast upon the two of them as she glared at the pinkette. "What has gotten into you? Take everything off. Now. I am so done with you." The shorter blonde quickly shoved the pinkette into the locker room, standing guard to watch Amu and make sure she doesn't do anything funny. "Well? Hurry up!"

"Y-Yes!" Amu squeaked as Rima's grouchy mood, which was even worse than usual. "Did something happen today, Rima?"

"You bet something did," she growled, flipping a few blond waves past her shoulder. "My monthly gag issue didn't come out this month. Pisses me to hell since I've been looking forward to it since last month too!"

Amu chuckled as she replaced her outfit with the cuter clothes and frilly apron. "You should send a complaint to the author."

"I did. Exactly twenty-two hundred and forty-seven of them."

"Oh."

Rima handed the pinkette a towel to wipe her face off with. "So, what's happening to you? You look even crappier than usual."

Amu sighed. She knew that she was eventually going to have to clean herself up once she got to work, but she wanted to feel safe on the way to work. Now that HE has her number... she just couldn't feel safe in this place anymore. And it'd be a hassle to the Tsukiyomi's to have to go and change her phone number when all he's done is send a single text a couple of days ago. It should be fine... It should be.

"N-nothing much." When Amu finished, a few other waitresses squealed inside the locker room, changing and jumping about with apparent glee. They were holding rolled-up posters and other merchandise that they hastily shoved into their lockers while squealing. Rima, upon seeing this, walked over and scolded the girls.

"What are you two doing taking the things that the boss set up around here? We're being paid for this you know. If you want it, you'll have to pay up as well."

"F-fine!" A girl, Ritsu, yelled. "We'll pay! We'll pay anything so name your price!"

"Yeah!" Yuri backed her friend up. "R-Rima, please, we really want this. We didn't mean to just take it! We'll pay!"

"Oh, you're paying alright," Rima smirked. "Paying with your job. I'll see it to that you two will have a very nice salary negotiation... or maybe even one about your current positions." She let out an evil cackle that sent shivers down their spines, even Amu's spine. "That means getting fired, by the way."

The two whimpered before reluctantly handing over the items they took. "Please forgive us, Rima... We'll buy you the next month edition of your favorite gag issue when it comes out! Don't tell boss..."

"Fine. Now get going!" The two saluted the shorter blonde and rushed out the door to do their jobs. Rima sighed, walking back over to Amu, who was adjusting her frilly garland. "Those two, honestly. They're so annoying. I should have just gotten them fired."

"But you're too nice for that," Amu smiled.

"Hn."

"Anyways, what did they take..?" Amu leaned over to peer at the posters Rima was holding.

"Oh, just ads about this particular band called The Titans roaming around. We're giving out their merchandise as a gift that comes with a $20 purchase. Apparently they're very popular. I don't usually listen to pop though," Rima frowns at the sight. "They're not even that cute."

Amu was silent.

"Amu?"

"Oh, n-nothing! They just look... well, I'm not sure." She stared at one of the posters intently. "I have a weird feeling about them."

"Is he possibly someone you know from kindergarten?" Rima asked sarcastically. Amu stuck her tongue out at the shorter blonde, huffing. She often shared stories with Rima, and not long ago she had told Rima about how her, Ikuto, and Tsubasa had first met in Kindergarten. Though maybe she was right...

"Whatever, just go out there and do your job."

Amu tugged her lips into a forced smile, brushing off the uneasiness building within her. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Ikuto stood in front of Amu's room in a black tee shirt and gray sweats.

It was exactly 2:23 AM and he couldn't bring himself to walk in on her in the middle of the night to ask about something she could possibly be extremely uncomfortable with. "Oh, who am I kidding, I'd kill anyone who would bring this bullshit up with me," he mumbled to himself, staring at the bright pink name plate that read Hinamori Amu on it in white, wooden letters.

But his feet wouldn't move. He was too curious, and he didn't care right now if curiosity killed the cat. Amu was probably snoring away at the moment anyways, so what was the point of going in to wake her up? Even though he thought that, his feet told him that he was going to spend the rest of night in front of her door.

"...Are you serious!?"

Ikuto jumped and his heart was about to hammer its bloody way through his chest. He woke her up! And he had been all sneaky like an alley cat too, damn it. "Amu, I-"

"No way, wh-what do I do then?" he heard Amu speak again in a more frantic tone. "No, he's only messaged me once, and it was from an unknown number..." Ikuto could hear buzzing and smaller noises that sounded like it was coming from another end of a phone conversation. His guess was confirmed soon enough. "Of course. I'll be fine. Yes, good night. Bye."

"I love you."

Ikuto felt his heart beat a bit faster at the sound of that until he heard her close shut the new phone she recently acquired, courtesy of Utau, of course.

Not long after, he heard distinct shuffling on the floor, where a buzz from her phone being charged echoed throughout the room. A few seconds later, sounds from her bed creaking emerged until all was still and her soft, snoozing breaths became even. Not wanting to bother her when she had just fallen asleep at this time of night, the blue-haired man retreated back into his room, sleep evading him as he thought about Amu and who she was talking to all night.

To be honest, it really, really bothered him.

The morning after, his eyes had bags beneath them and his face was pale from lack of rest. He was tired, yes, but he wasn't sleepy. All night, after countless times of trying to count numerous Amu's jumping over a wooden fence, he began trying to decipher the old, worn-out letter of Amu's with no such luck. It left him baffled and irritated to the point that he wanted to rip it into feathery shreds and continue counting more Amus.

Said girl was currently at the breakfast table in her pajamas since it was Sunday after all. Her hair was a complete, magenta mess and her pajamas, for once, consisted of a regular white teeshirt that was two sizes too large for her as well as light gray, baggy sweats. Her flimsy glasses were also on point as she dipped her lips into a small mug of hot, sweetened coffee. He could smell the sugar miles away.

"Good morning, Ikuto sweetie," Souko sang as she tugged her apron down to straighten it and pretty herself up in front of her beloved son. "Amu taught me how to make banana pancakes, so I thought I'd give it a try."

... Okay, so maybe that was the cause of the sweet stench hovering in the kitchen. "How disastrous?" I gave a serious look to Amu. She shrugged.

"The trash is full."

"That reminds me!" Souko exclaimed while mixing another dark yellow batter with a whisk that was in horrendous condition. "Please take out the trash, dear. Utau's gone off with her friends for the day and Amu here is busy drinking coffee."

"Why aren't any of the people we need here on the weekends too?" he groaned as he tightly tied his blue robe together over his bare chest and plaid pajama pants, groveling all the way to the trash can and lifting the heap into the air before going outside to dump it out.

"So," Souko smiled at the pinkette as she showed her the batter in the bowl she was holding. "How's this look?"

"Are you absolutely sure that's banana you put in there...?" Amu hesitated to dip a finger in the batter.

"Well," Souko contemplated the thought. "I... I'm not quite sure."

Within the time frame, Ikuto was back and heard the question. "At the top of the trash were fish bones and different colored peels. No, not only banana was put in there."

"Oh, I just wanted to make my own little surprise recipe for Amu!" Souko scowled disappointedly. Amu mouthed a thank you towards Ikuto, who then chuckled. "Well, fine, but I'm still going to bake these! Amu, Ikuto, you two will be a dear and try Souko's Surprise Pancakes, won't you?"

"Oh, they'll be a surprise alright," Ikuto grumbled as Amu nudged him in the gut.

"Be nice. This is your mom."

"Precisely. Because she is my mom, I have been forced to do this throughout my whole life. I've been nice for how many years now?"

Amu heaved a deep sigh, running her fingers through her bed head. "Alright, Auntie, I'm going up to my room now. You can call us both when you're done."

"Of course, dears!"

Amu began walking upstairs until she noticed Ikuto passing his floor and following her up more flights of the steps. "Are you following me? What do you want, Tsukiyomi?"

"I just have a question."

She rolled her eyes. "Is it important?"

"Yes."

Amu took a seat on the stairs by the nearest corner, lazily leaning her back on the rails as she hugged her knees. "Fine, let's just talk here. We're far enough from Souko. Shoot at me."

"Who were you talking to last night?"

Her eyes showed a bit of anxiety before she donned a fake smile. "What are you talking about? I was probably sleep-talking."

"No, I was... passing through the bathroom and heard you on the phone, saying goodbye and... and I love you."

"Is that all you heard?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

She looked a bit suspicious, her eyebrows raising cautiously. "I was on the phone last night with my mother. We were talking over private matters." Ah. Her mother. That made much more sense now. It was a lot better than having a secret boyfriend like Tadase or something. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, one more thing. Did you used to have a creepy boyfriend or something?" At this point, Ikuto knew he may have been trying to dive into dangerous waters. Amu's face grew pale and her face held a melancholy expression as she stood up abruptly and stepped forward with a dark emotion in her eyes that threatened him. "I-I'm not trying to-"

"Who told you?" she hissed. "Was it Utau? Souko? Aruto? Who slipped up? How do you know?"

Ikuto smirked and pulled out the slip of paper from his pocket. "This slip," he said smartly, "was slipped to me by you, who left it on the floor when I saw you after school slumped on the floor by the school gates that day. I forgot to give it back to you since and I ended up reading it." The rosette quickly snatched the paper back with clear malice, the leathery feeling gone from his fingertips in an instant. He almost missed the feeling. "I didn't read much."

"Obviously, because most of it is too old to even read!" she screamed, pointing her finger at Ikuto accusingly, as if he had committed some heinous crime. "Do not ever, ever speak of this again. To anyone. You never saw this." She switched the index finger to the middle one. "Or I will personally fuck you up."

"Sounds interesting. I'd love it if you fuck me, but I rather be on top," he chuckled. Amu was not amused.

"I'm serious, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. This never existed, you hear?"

"But I most definitely did see it in existence, strawberry," Ikuto playfully insisted, stepping closer. The fear in her golden irises increased and she backed up into the railing.

"Don't go butting into what is none of your business, Ikuto. I'm warning you." And with that, she stomped off and slammed the door of her room closed with a loud bang. Minutes after Ikuto stood in confusion on the stairs, Souko shouted loudly, "I'm finished with the pancakes! Come and get 'em!"

"I'm not hungry!" was Amu's reply as Ikuto gently went downstairs to succumb to Souko's destructive edibles alone.

* * *

Amu had not spoken to him for two full days, even in school. She wouldn't even make eye contact with him. This was a bit demoralizing to the teenager.

"Alright, the costumes that Saaya and Lulu and prepared, as well as makeup, have been prepared already. Makeup will not be done today but we would like those on the list to try out their outfits for the fashionista event. We will also be discussing the budget crisis since the school has intervened and has made it illegal for Saaya to gain her much needed popularity through the publicity of wealth." Saaya huffed at this, burrowing her makeup-covered face into the thick, expensive scarf around her neck. Lulu smiled at her name mentioned.

"Bob the Builder will be coming by and those who aren't busy can come with him to gather the supplies from Thomas the Train, who is right outside our building." The lego-shaped man waved his hand around and immediately a few students followed him out the door. Amu couldn't be sure if that was exactly safe or not. She'd never even heard of Bob the Builder, much less who this Thomas the Train was.

"Another addition to this will be being allowed to take pictures with our models for a certain hefty price to make up the financial needs for this event." A few protested against it, mainly the models, but Amu was the definite leader.

"Uhm, no! HELL NO! Someone take down that idea and shove it up an ass for all I care because I am not and will not take any pictures!"

"Then, Amu, you - and only you, I promise - will be taking those pictures for FREE," Kairi smiled eerily with a dark black aura threatening to swallow up Amu and the rest of the classroom. Everyone uttered so much as a mere "eep".

Amu grumbled, not wanting to make things any worse than free pictures. "Fine... I apologize. But I am still opposed to picture taking."

"Would you be willing to pay for our fees then, Amu? It's illegal but they suspect Saaya, not you." Saaya was huffing some more in the corner as her name was mentioned. The pinkette had to admit, she despised the green-haired student at times like these.

"F-fine. I'll... do the picture taking for a price..." she mumbled softly but surely.

"What was that? Please announce your response so that the whole class may hear it," the spectacled man said in a cruelly mocking tone. Ooh, how's she slice him with his own favorite katana someday. He'd become Musushi!

"I'll follow the original plan, KAIRI."

"Good."

Amu growled before leaving the room with black flames trailing behind her, everyone feeling anxious in her wake.

"That's all for now. More announcements will be made throughout the session, so let's please get working to what you were assigned to the other day by Ikuto and Tadase." And with that, the students were set into motion. Everyone in the class began getting down to business. People were working on the backdrop and stage, others talking with Kairi about money, and the outfits were being measured and tried on. Things seemed to be progressing smoothly within the classroom. Bob the Builder and others came in with the needed items and the class was able to wave goodbye to Thomas, who was happily choo-chooing away from the academy already.

As Ikuto and Tadase were looking and talking over what time their event could be so that it wouldn't clash with any other class's plans on a given schedule, Kairi walked over and handed a new piece of paper. "I just received this from the assistant director of the school, Ichinomiya Hikaru. It appears that they've changed the schedule yet again, but this one is assuredly the final one. By the way, I'd prefer it if you didn't assign a time during concert hours."

After Tadase took the paper and looked it over, he gasped. "But there's only times open during the concert times. What do we do?"

Kairi seemed troubled by this and clicked his tongue. Ikuto took the paper and looked it over himself. "He's right," the blue haired teen grimaced. He didn't like this because it meant that there would be less people to know about Amu's true, hidden beauty. He wanted her for himself and his own eyes only of course, but only after he helped boost her reputation by, uhm, a lot. A LOT.

"Are these bands really that popular anyways?" Ikuto asked. "I doubt it. You could even say they're lucky for even getting to perform at a huge, widely-known school like ours. Our stadium for events could practically be the size of their usual performance pavilions." After all, Seiyo was an efficient high school, one of the best with high grades and also financially sponsored by rich families such as the Ritsuya's, the Juugo's, and the Yamabuki's as well as others unnamed. It had a nation-wide reputation. Maybe Ikuto was right.

Yaya strolled over in the middle of the conversation, smiling in her outfit. "Kairi, how do I look?" Kairi gave her a nod, which made her beam brightly until she took notice of the schedule in Ikuto's hands. "Oh, is that the new schedule? Can I see, can I see, can I see, please?" she fluttered her eyelids multiple times in an act of cuteness. Ikuto handed her the paper.

Her eyes glided down the paper. "Oh! Whoa! No way! Is this what I really think it is!? Kairi, you have to announce this to the class!" Yaya turned around to look at the two coordinators. "You two better not put the event during concert hours. It'll be disastrous because I bet no one will show up our event, not even the ones who are supposed to be in it!"

"Why is that?" Ikuto asked. Were these bands that popular? Well, he had vaguely heard them before... then again, he was never really into Japanese pop, no matter how viral or addicting the music was in that genre.

"You'll find out soon enough! Everyone! Kairi has an announcement!" Yaya immediately brought all eyes to Kairi with her loud, attention-attractive voice. "Go ahead, Kairi."

Kairi cleared his throat before walking towards the podium and speaking with a straight face. "Today, we have just received notice that there will be two bands performing at Seiyo. Those are the only free times where other classes will not be having their plans clash with ours. If you students are particularly interested in seeing Character4 and The Titans' concert during the Firefly Festival, please raise your-"

"KYAAAH! DID HE JUST SAY THE TITANS?"

"I LOVE THE TITANS!"

"NO WAY, THE TITANS!? KYAAAAH!"

"TITANS! TITANS! TITANS!"

"DOES THE TITANIAN FAN CLUB KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"CHARACTER4!? ARE YOU FOR REAL!?"

"AHHH CHARACTER4! MY FAVORITE GIRL GROUP!"

"SOMEONE RAPE ME! IS THIS A DREAM?"

"I'M GOING TO PEE WITH EXCITEMENT!"

"SOMEONE CONTACT THE CHARACTER4 FAN CLUB! I NEED TO ORDER MERCHANDISE TO WEAR TO THE CONCERT!"

"DSANFKANKGFBEAGLJALEJGTLA!"

"Ahem," Kairi coughed in an irritated manner. "Quiet down. I assume that we will just have to clash with another class. Tadase, Ikuto, I'll leave that to you, Please choose a time clashing with a class that will not be doing anything interesting. That is all." The class continued their uproar and began talking and gossiping rather than working. Kairi walked outside with a few other workers to do something, and Ikuto showed Tadase the schedule.

"Here, this class is doing an origami exhibition with a half-hour class. We can place our half-hour on there and there will be enough time for us to be ready and be able to go to the concerts and other events the classes are holding." His finger indicated 11:45 A.M.

"Sounds great," Tadase nodded, circling the time and putting the paper down. "I'm actually ecstatic about the fact that Character4 is coming. The Titans, not so much, but their music is fine I suppose. Yaya listens to them nonstop and always talks about them."

"Who are they? I've never even heard of them before."

Tadase took out his smart phone and pressed on the screen a few times before showing Ikuto the screen. There displayed a group of four girls with "Character4" in big letter behind them. "They're all in their canon outfits known as 'Chara Nari', based on their first song. This one is Ran, my favorite," he said, smiling as he pointed out a girl in a cheerleading outfit who slightly resembled Amu, only to Ikuto, Amu looked better. "Then here's Miki, Suu, and then there's Dia, the group leader. Dia is the main singer, Miki is a semi-focus singer and also plays the guitar, Ran is a semi-focus singer and the group's main visual, and Suu is a semi-focus singer as well. They're a very popular pop group."

"Hmm. Honestly, Amu is cuter," Ikuto nodded. Tadase laughed. "What about The Titans? Is Amu crazy over them?"

"You seem pretty crazy about Amu yourself," Tadase chuckled. Before he could search up The Titans for Ikuto, Lulu ran over with a bundle of clothes in her hand.

"Can we borrow you for a second, Tadase? We want to know how the timing is going to go and how much time we'll have. We also want your opinion on the outfits," she said, looking at Ikuto apologetically. "It won't take long, I promise."

"I'll be back soon. Work around the schedule," the blonde said before following the girl to the other side of the broad classroom. Ikuto nodded and began staring at the schedule until his ears picked up a random conversation nearby about The Titans. A girl was currently showing her friends a large poster of them that she always kept around with her everywhere inside her shirt ever since she got it last month, which kind of disgusted Ikuto. Why would anyone even do that? It's just a boy band, right?

"Look! Who is the best out of all of them?"

"It has to be Daichi! He's so cute and funny! I love him!"

"No way, it's got to be Musashi. He totally reminds me of Kairi, but since Kairi is with Yaya, I have to target the celebrity him!"

"Uhm, hello!? Kiseki is the best! He's amazing and super confident! And he's beautiful..."

"You guys are dumb! Rhythm is obviously number one! He's so natural with words and he's a total sweetie pie, not to mention crazy hot!"

"If you're talking about crazy hot, then it has to be Yoru! KYAH!"

"Wait, on the corner there's a mystery figure that says, unknown new member debuting on XX/XX/XX... Wait. That's the day... of our festival?"

"No way! Do you think he'll be cute?"

"I heard about it! His name was leaked out, but I don't remember it!"

"What was it again?"

Ikuto tuned out of their talk and began looking up the said unknown person on his phone out of curiosity. But before he could, Amu turned up into the classroom next to him, looking completely dejected and maybe a little terrified. "Hey, what's up?"

She tried to play it cool. "Nothing much... Just a few issues. But it's nothing."

"Does it have anything to do with-"

"Shush." She cut off Ikuto instantly. "What's happening so far? I feel bad for not helping."

Ikuto smirked. "Well, do you know Character4 and The Titans? They're performing at our school during the festival."

Amu gasped. "Are... Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Ikuto rolled his eyes. So she was a fan too. "Wait, are you a fan of Character4 or are you a fan of The Titans-"

But before he could finish his question, Amu was already out cold, foaming at the mouth. "Amu!? Amu! Amu!" He ran out the door carrying Amu's into his arms, shouting an "I'll be back!" as he ran down the corridor into the empty nurse's office, setting the pinkette down on the bed. Upon doing so, her new phone slipped out of her pocket onto the bed, buzzing incessantly. It was annoying, so Ikuto picked it up to see. When he flipped open the phone, (again, his curiosity; someday curiosity really will kill the cat) there was a new message that read something Ikuto found very familiar to a certain little letter.

_Unknown Number: 4:52 P.M._

_Hello Amu. It's me. R.K._

_I hope you still remember my name._

_You'll be seeing it more often, I assure you._

_I'll make sure you don't forget me. You're mine._

_I'll be seeing you soon, love._

_Be prepared for leaving me. It won't happen a second time._

Ikuto only stared at the screen before returning to the settings and marked it as unread before setting the phone back into her pocket. Who was this RK? Who was he to Amu? Was he the one who wrote that old letter? Was this R.K. a creepy ex-boyfriend of Amu's? And why did she faint out of nowhere after he had mentioned the two bands? There were so many questions he wanted an answer to.

He felt her forehead with his hand, the smooth skin at a normal temperature. She didn't seem to be ill.

"Ikuto," Tadase popped into the room. "I need you right now for some planning. I heard you took Amu out of the room because she fainted?"

"Yeah," Ikuto said, standing up. "I think she'll be fine after some rest though. She isn't sick or anything. Take me where you need, kiddy king." When Ikuto followed Tadase out of the room, a group of girls wearing tee-shirts that read "THE TITANIAN FAN CLUB" passed by, talking and muttering about something. While the two walked by, he overheard a few conversations.

"Yeah, they're coming to our school!"

"I can't wait!"

"Yeah, and I heard the new member's name is actually REI KUROKU! Apparently he's suuuper hot!"

Ikuto heard the name and wondered about The Titans as they entered the classroom. Now, all he could hear was Rei Kuroku. When he began working with Tadase about the event again, some girls began doodling on the board and writing out the initials of The Titans in big letters surrounds by hearts. It was DS, MS, RF, YT, KH, and RK.

Wait.

R.K. ... Rei Kuroku.

_Amu._

When he ran out of the classroom without any word and left Tadase, he ran towards the nurse's office to Amu, slamming the door open. "Amu!"

His eyes widened when Amu wasn't on the bed like she was supposed to be. Instead, there sat Amu on the very edge of the window of the nurse's office, facing Ikuto. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, her back leaning towards the outside. From where they were now, they were on the third story of the building. If she fell...

"Amu, that's dangerous!"

Amu smiled, her hands tightening on the curtains of the window, which were the only thing holding her back, holding her to the building, the only thing holding onto her life at this very moment. Ikuto ran towards her. He ran as fast as his feet could take him, he just needed to make it in time. "Don't let go! Amu, don't let go!"

Amu let out a chuckle, muttering something he could barely hear, let alone comprehend. "No!"

Then her small, fragile hands released the curtains.

* * *

Mirene: Yeah... wow. I really wasn't planning on the end part, but it just kind of came!

Amu: Oh, the drama!

Mirene: I'll be posting a link of a picture of Rei Kuroku on my profile, by the STORY UPDATES post part.

Ikuto: I don't like him.

Mirene: Well, he's going to be hot. :D

Amu: I hate this guy!

Mirene: I know you do,

Ikuto: Please review!

Mirene: Or Amu gets it! :D

Amu: HEY!

Ikuto: If you also want this story to be updated more, vote on her poll and choose this story or any other one you like!


End file.
